The Story of Jessica Witwicky
by racerbabe19
Summary: Jessica is the younger unwanted sister of Sam Witwicky. Treated badly by her parents since birth and raised by her brother for most of her life. What she doesn't realize is that she is about to embark on the greatest adventure of her life when her brother gets his first car. How will she handle the challenges thrown her way? (Based on movies, some things are different though.)
1. What is up with the Camaro?

**I have edited the chapter and reposted it. I hope now everything sounds as it should and flows correctly. If I missed anything. Feel free to point it out. I have also added some details here and there. If you would be interested in reading it again. Go right on ahead. I do not own Transformers or any thing taken from it. I only own my OCs and any ideas not apart of the universe. Thank you. -Racerbabe19**

 ** -888-**

"Ok Mr. Witwicky, you're up!" My history teacher called out. He was the last one to go up for our family geology reports. Sam was a nervous wreck sitting next to me with his backpack filled with our great-great grandfather's things that he brought to show off. He made a deal with our dad that if he came up with 2500 dollars and three A's he would get his first car. All he needed was one more A and this report could be his last one. I turned towards Sam and gave me a reassuring smile as he quickly got up and went to the front of the class where he proceeded to just dump out his backpack on the table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam said as everything dropped onto the table. I sighed and looked at the clock seeing that we only had about 5 minutes or so left of class. I decided it would be better to just tune out the presentation even though it was my brother's turn. I just had a feeling that he was going to make a fool of himself like he usually does. I started doodling random lines and shapes onto a spare piece of notebook paper I had until I heard something come out of Sam's mouth that I wasn't expecting, "…this is all going towards my car fund." 'Excuse me are you really trying to sell our grandfather's things? Or am I hearing things?'

I look at Sam with a shocked look and listen more to his presentation. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take Pay Pal. Cold hard cash works too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." Oh my god this dude is really trying to sell his things. I put my head down on my desk as a quiet groan escapes me. I could hear Sam's voice still going but I decided not to listen to his 'selling' presentation anymore. I already knew he wasn't going to get that A and he wasn't going to get a car. Our dad is going to be so proud. I rolled my eyes with my head still laying against the table. I couldn't bring myself to look up or do anything for that matter but pray that this would just end already. Thankfully, it wasn't long until the bell rang ending both class and Sam's horrible presentation.

"Ok. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight." I heard our teacher yell out as students filed out of the class. I quickly gathered my notebook, pencil and the extra paper I was drawing on, and shoved them into my bag. I then walked out of the class giving Sam a disappointing pat on the shoulder as I did so. He was still trying to sell our grandfather's things. Unbelievable. I know he wants the car and all but come on. Selling our great-great grandfather's things is not the way to do so. I'm sorry that this is your grandson. I blame the parents! I slightly chuckled to myself.

I walked to my locker, still with a slight smile on my lips and quickly opened it. I put my history textbook inside while taking out my math and English notebooks and placing them inside my bag. I checked to see if I needed anything else before I locked it. Satisfied that I had everything I needed, I shut my locker and walked out the front of the school to where I saw my dad, Ron, parked waiting for us. As I opened the car door, I saw my dad look up at me not saying anything and all I could do was shake my head in shame as I climbed into the back seat. Even though my parents don't like me, they still gave me rides to and from school so long as I was in the car before Sam got there and they took off. It was rare that they actually said anything to me though; it was usually just silence around them unless Sam was there. We waited for another 5 minutes or so before Sam came running up to the car saying, "Yes. Yes. Yes." He ran straight into the car, hitting it as he tried to open the door. I gave him a weird look wondering why he was so happy. He isn't getting the car, right?

"So?" Dad asked as Sam finally got the door open and started to sit down.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam replied as he shut the door and handed dad his paper. I looked at Sam like he had grown two heads. How the fuck did he manage to get an A- selling our great-great grandfather's things? FOR A CAR NO LESS?! Just…how? I looked away from Sam, took a deep breath to calm myself before I really went off the deep end and looked back at him.

"Really? You got an A? With what you did up there, you got an A?" I asked in disbelief. I was sure he would've failed that. Hell! He should have failed! I shook my head as I thought 'the world is coming to an end'.

"Yep. He really gave me an A." I still don't believe you Sam. That is just not possible. I racked my brain trying to figure out if our teacher had paid any attention, any at all, to just a moment of what Sam was saying up there. Trying to figure out exactly if Sam had really gotten an A or if he was just trying to pull a fast one and hope dad wouldn't notice so he could get his car. I'm assuming the latter and dad should see straight through it. Nice try though Sam.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Dad said as Sam was over eagerly trying to show him the paper instead of giving dad a chance to actually look. Yep, he's just trying to pull a fast one. "It's an A." Dad said a moment after he got a good look at the paper. Now I was looking at both dad and Sam like they grew two heads. I guess Sam wasn't trying to pull a fast one and he really did get an A…. alright it's official the world is ending.

"What the actual fuck?" I whispered loud enough that Sam was able to hear me. He didn't say anything though. Just glared at me a bit as if trying to say 'be quiet.' It worked, I shut up and Sam turned to dad.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked him double checking if he had completed his end of the deal.

"You're good." Dad confirmed as he started the car and drove off away from the school. After about ten minutes or so, we pulled up to a really nice dealership. I instantly felt bad for Sam as Dad told him, "I got a little surprise for you, son." The look on dad's face already told me that this wasn't gonna end well for the poor boy.

"What kind of…" Sam trailed off as he finally noticed where dad was pulling into. I sank in my seat. This was gonna be both funny and cruel. "Yeah a little surprise." Dad grunted out as he made the turn. I put my head down as I heard Sam start yelling out no in disbelief. It's a trick. He isn't going to get you one. Don't go getting your hopes up. "You've gotta be kidding me?" Sam replied as he was looking over the cars we passed. Dad started laughing.

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." He started laughing. I couldn't help it, I started chuckling a bit as well but I tried not to let my amusement show too much as I watched my brother's face turn into one of disappointed through the side mirror. You really shouldn't have gotten your hopes up.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked sounding irritated. Can't say I blame him, I know I would be too if I was in his shoes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as we pulled out of the dealership and drove off a bit. Dad was still laughing.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." We were now in the more run down part of the area just passing a weird run down looking pre-owned car lot. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Dad asked as he made a U-turn and parked in front of the run down looking car lot. I'm not even gonna bother looking at the sign. I don't think I want to know where I am right now. Instead I decided to tune out their bickering and look at the nicer used cars that are probably out of dad's budget for Sam's car. I have always had a love for cars and enjoyed looking at them when I had the chance. I mean this isn't the nicest place but I think maybe I can find a good car. When we came to a stop though, I noticed a yellow with black strips Chevy Camaro drive past us and the car didn't seem to have a driver. I looked at it curiously. I would love to have a car that drove itself but if those were probably way out of any possible price range I'll ever spend on a car or might even have period. But a girl can dream.

I still hadn't said a single word as I got out of the car while Sam and dad bickered for a bit longer. I walked along side my brother as we all walked up to the car lot. Those two were still bickering but I chose to start scanning over cars. It was all junk, I'm not sure there is anything even worth buying in this dump. I sighed as I decided to walk away from my dad and brother and look more closely at the selection of cars. As I started looking at the ones closer to me, I heard a car engine and looked over in time to see the same Chevy Camaro that passed us in the car a few minutes ago pull into an empty space on the car lot. No one got out of the car however; it just turned off and sat there.

Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to the Camaro. Once I got closer, I saw that there was no one inside. "That's not possible. I was watching you the whole time. How did you get here without a driver?" I spoke to the car or actually more to myself than anything. I ran my hand gently over the hood of the car as I walked to the driver side door. The hood still felt warm. The driver's side window was rolled down as well. I bent down and looked through the window to see the interior of the car. Black leather seats, pretty cleaned up, has a radio, and hmm…I looked more closely at the steering wheel and brushed off the dirt on the center to reveal a strange looking face on it. I was so into the car though that I jumped when Sam touched my side.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing strips. Nice Jess." I stayed silent as Sam slightly pushed me out of the way so he could into the car as well. I moved over, letting him open the door as he looked inside. He sat in the driver's seat and put his hands on the wheel. I shut the door behind him and peered in. "It feels good." He brushed his thumbs over the wheel, removing the rest of the dirt covering the face. I have never seen anything like it.

"So you like it?" I quietly asked Sam as dad was talking to the guy, who was also yelling at someone else about not knowing anything about the car. If I got this right, he is selling a car that he hasn't seen before…well that must be good for business.

"Yea I like it." He said as he checked out the car more, looking around the dashboard. The guy was walking around the car checking out the car. I looked more at the outside of it. Definitely needs a good wash, and might want to think about saving for a new paint job as well. This Camaro was a beauty though, no doubt.

"How much?" I heard dad ask the guy while I continued to look around.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…" I cut him off.

"But the paint is fainted and appears non-existent in some areas." Surely, he would take it down some considering it looks like it needs a new paint job anyways. Who cares if it's custom or not? It might not be custom in the first place. I mean it's not uncommon to see Camaros with this type of paint job.

"Yea but it's custom." Apparently this guy gives a shit.

"So it's custom faded?" Sam asked trying to see if that would do any good. The guy leaned down to look at Sam as he spoke.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." That doesn't mean anything! Hell for all you know he might have grown up around cars and knows more than your sorry ass. I took a deep breath to calm myself knowing it wouldn't do any good for me to cause a scene. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something to defend my brother, he stood back up to look at dad. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Please make a deal. Please make a deal. Please make a deal. However, the guy was quick to tell Sam to get out of the car and start to show off the beetle parked next to it. I gave a sad look to the car as I moved over to let Sam open the door and get out. "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad told Sam as he got out. All I could think was, 'and how much you wanna bet that it's gonna be over four grand as well?' But I thought it better to keep my mouth shut rather than speak against him.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam told him as he got out. He shut the door only for the passenger side to open up and hit the beetle the guy had gotten into, pushing it off to the side some. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand in shock. What the fuck?

"Gee. Holy cow." Dad said as he moved to the other side of the car to look at the door. Sam looked through the window to see and I just stood there. Oh my god! I want this car even more now. "Are you alright?" He asked the guy as he came out the passenger side window of the beetle.

"No, no, no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He laughed. I'm really questioning this guy. Should we even be buying anything from him? He finished climbing out of the car and started walking to the other side of the car lot with dad following, "That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." God kill me now. I am tired of listening to that man's voice. I was now standing in front of the car, looking sadly at the Camaro.

"I wish you didn't cost so much. I would love to drive you around all day and scrub you until you're nice and clean. Even fix up the paint and make everyone jealous." I chuckled to myself as I put my hand on the hood. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sorry." And with that I started following my dad towards another car.

"…Greater than man…" I heard along with some static coming from inside the car. I stopped walking and turned to look back towards the windshield of the Camaro curiously. Sam wasn't inside the car, in fact he was already walking away along with dad, after he shut the door. And no one turned on the car either. Hmm that's really weird, I wish we could afford it though. That way I could find out how it drives itself and how it apparently can turn on the radio without the car even being on. I started to follow everyone else again and as I walked away, I could hear the static getting louder. Not a second after I heard it, I saw the glass on the other cars shatter causing the glass to fly everywhere. I ducked and covered my head as it rained down onto the ground. I gave it a minute before I stood back up and looked around. All the cars, expect for the Camaro, had broken windows and glass was everywhere. I saw the guy stand and look around in disbelief. "Jessica!" I heard dad yell angrily.

"I swear I didn't do it! I'm not even near the car!" I yelled in shock, with my hands up and staying in place showing my dad that I wasn't close enough to the car to have done anything. No way am I getting in trouble for this one. It was the car not me! I doubt he would believe it was the car, hell I wouldn't either if I hadn't heard the noises coming from it. But he seemed to believe I didn't do it at least when he saw where I was standing. I looked towards the guy as he moved quickly to look at dad.

"Four thousand." He said shakily while holding up four fingers. I guess he's going to need the money to fix these cars so he can sell them too. At least we get the Camaro now, but what is up with that car?


	2. Bringing Home The New Car

**I'm sorry about the late update! I hope you guys can forgive me. I put the writing away for a short while because of personal issues that I thought would be resolved quickly and it went on longer than anticipated. And then I got a job. Yep that's right, I got my first job! It's going pretty well and I'm now starting to have some free time on my hands. I have already started working on the next chapter as well. Just a note for you all. I did edit and update the first chapter. I added in some things and fixed it up. Hopefully it came out better this time. I tried to catch all my mistakes and spent many hours reading it over but I have a feeling I missed some things. Please review, favorite if you enjoy it and I will be updating soon enough. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this story and have a wonderful day. -racerbabe19**

 **-888-**

Surprisingly enough, we were in and out of the car lot within the hour. I had thought it would've taken more time but that guy did seem eager to get us out of there quickly. Not that I'm complaining. For once, I got to ride home without one of my parents in the car. It was a nice change. We were just about to home when a question popped into my head. I was sure I knew the answer but I needed to hear it from him.

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, "Are you willing to give me a ride home from school now? I know mom and dad won't come for me." I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, wanting to spill out, but I kept them back. I didn't want to cry. I knew I had no reason to do so. This is my brother and he's always been there for me. He wouldn't just turn into my parents all of a sudden, would he? I couldn't even bring myself to look at him after I asked.

"Wha-? Jess, of course I'll give you rides. You know I wouldn't just leave you like that." Sam said in a tone that sounded both concerned and sincere. I knew he would say that, but I had to make sure I wasn't wrong. "You know I'll always be there for you." I felt the car come to a stop and looked up to see that we were home. I didn't want to go inside. Who is to say what will happen. Maybe my parents will be in a bad mood with me, maybe they won't. I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I finally turned and looked at my brother. "It's gonna be ok. Soon enough you'll be able to get out of here and you won't have to look back. Just make sure you invite your favorite brother over to see you." He chuckled causing me to laugh a little and smile.

"You're my only brother, dork." I smiled and then turned back to the house. The smile gone now. "I just hope that soon will be soon. It's just emotionally draining to be living like this." I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned away from the house. "Thank you Sam for caring about me. It's nice to know I have at least one person in this world." I said as I put my hand on top of his.

"Anytime Jess. Hey, you sure you don't want to come to that party tonight?" He asked changing the topic.

"Nah, I got homework due on Monday that I want to get started on tonight. But if you don't mind, think I could give your new car a wash? That way you can really show it off." I smiled at Sam. He smiled back and nodded.

"Sure thing, but you know I'm not that big on cars." He joked.

"Yeah, I know. That's my thing, and let's try to keep it that way." We laughed and then I got a glance of the time, didn't have long before Sam said he wanted to go. "Well you should go get ready or whatever it is you do and leave me with your beauty to wash." He laughed as he went to get out of the car.

"God Jess, just marry it already why don't you?" He joked but stopped as I made my comeback.

"I don't know Sam. I might just end up doing so." I said in a suggestive tone running my hand along the dashboard. I swear I felt it shiver under my touch but it must've been my mind playing tricks on me. Cars can't do that, right? I looked at Sam when I heard gagging sounds, and saw him fake gagging out the driver side door. I laughed and told him, "Don't worry Sam. I won't take your car from you. I'll probably just end up married to the whatever wonderful car I get myself one day." I pretended to look like I was daydreaming about the marriage for a second and laughed as my brother fake gagged some more and shook his head.

"That doesn't make it better. But at least I still get to keep my car." He chuckled and finally got out and went inside. I waited until I saw him go around the back of the house to go through the back door before I decided to get out as well. I went to the garage and found the soap, bucket and sponge. Once everything was gathered up, I went back out to the Camaro sitting in the driveway. I sat the bucket down and put the sponge inside and poured some soap into the bucket.

"You know I most likely will end up marrying my cars. Doubt I'll ever find anyone to love as much as I love cars. I plan on having a big garage filled with nice cars one day. I don't know if I'll ever leave my house. Doubt I'd be able to pick a car to drive. But I guess first I should wait to think about that until I get closer to that dream. For now, it's bath time for you" I walked over to hose as I finished talking and started spraying the water into the bucket, creating lots of bubbles from the soap. Because it was warm out already before I left for school, I was already wearing some jean shorts, a dark red tank top and a pair of red sandals, so I didn't have to worry about changing beforehand. Most likely wouldn't have changed either way, it wouldn't have bothered me. Nevertheless, as soon as the bucket was filled, I was ready to get this wash started. All that was missing was some music. Easy fix.

I walked over to the car and turned the key over in the ignition, just enough so that I could turn on the radio. I kept the volume down, so I wouldn't bother my parents who were in the backyard working some path they wanted put in. I turned the channel until I found a good upbeat song and got started. I put my hand in the bucket and quickly found the sponge. Moving it around to get a good amount of soap soaked up, I brought it out and over the hood, letting the soapy water spill over it and I swear I saw the car shiver again. I gave the car a curious look but didn't stop from putting the sponge down fully on the hood and try to start scrubbing. That's right. Try. As in the car actually rolled back on its own some when the soapy sponge touched the hood.

"How? What? How?" I stuttered. I walked over to the window. The engine wasn't on and the car was in park. "How the hell did you move?" I asked the Camaro in shock and confusion. "There is nothing that seems like you have an auto control system or whatever. Just a basic car…unless you're a robot but I doubt that- "

"Right you are little lady!" The radio inside the Camaro blasted out. I know I what I said earlier, but I honestly don't know how I feel about this. It's both super cool and super weird all at the same time. I stood there for a few minutes before it really sank in.

"Please tell me you're the good kind of robot." I prayed that he said he was. Hell I wasn't even sure if he was a he, just a feeling made my think that I was right and that he was good. I heard what sounded like an approval chirp come from the radio and took that as my answer that I was right. "Well alright then. I know you can't explain anything right now but I think we are gonna have to talk later. For now, I gotta wash you for Sam. Which means I need you to stay still, okay? I promise I'll be gentle and it won't be bad. You'll look amazing after." The car kind of sank some but not too much and I took that as my go ahead. I moved back to the hood and carefully set the sponge back on top. He didn't move this time and after a few seconds, I started to gently move the sponge around spreading the soap around and cleaning the car. Over the course of scrubbing the car, I felt him shiver here and there and try to inch away by moving a little forward or a little back. But in the end, he did a good job by more or less staying in one spot. But here came the part that he might run…err…drive away from, rinsing the soap off.

"Alright the water might be a little cold, but you still have to stay still. I have to wash the soap off. I'll try to be quick about it and I set the hose so it won't hurt." He moved forward slightly as if saying he was ready and I started spraying the hose along the hood and slowly moved over the rest of his body. He actually surprised me by not moving at all. In fact, he seemed very much relaxed during the rinsing part. Not that I was complaining. It made everything that much easier.

Once the soap was off completely, I turned off the hose and set it back where it belonged. I then quickly moved back to the garage and grabbed a couple washcloths and ran back over to the robot Camaro sitting in the driveway. I set the extras on the patch of dry ground nearby and took two to start off with. I gently starting rubbing the washcloths over every part, including the windows, drying off all the water. It took a few washcloths but it wasn't long before that part was finished and the end result was a very nice and shiny Chevy Camaro Robot.

"There! All finished!" I said happily. Sam should be happy. "Now to clean up my mess here." I said as I turned to the bucket of soapy water and the pile of now damp washcloths. I took the bucket and walked down the driveway to the curb where I slowly dumped the water out so it wouldn't make a mess in dad's precious grass. I honestly wonder if I was replaced by the grass sometimes. I don't get how they can love their son, their pets and their yard but they can't love their daughter. It just didn't make any sense to me.

Once the water was completely emptied out, I walked back up the driveway and grabbed the rest of the stuff I used. I put the bucket, soap bottle, and sponge back where I found them and then proceeded to hang the washcloths up along the wire out along the back side of the garage so they could dry. As I walked back to the car, Sam came out of the house and cut through the grass walking towards the car. He looked pleased with my hard work until dad saw him walking along his grass.

"Ahh Sam, I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad started. Sam looked confused and looked down at the grass. I'm assuming he saw nothing because he looked back at dad weird trying to say something but dad kept talking. "That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Dad looked annoyed, that's not good.

"What? There's no footprints." Sam said as he moved onto the path dad had been working on. "It's family grass, Dad." Sam seemed slightly annoyed and kind of ignored dad's annoyed tone himself as he continued walking towards me and the Camaro.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Dad said as he seemed to, thankfully, calm down and start working on his path again. I got to the Camaro and tuned out the rest of their conversation as I leaned back on the hood and waited for Sam to finish talking to them and come over here. I felt him move forward as if leaning into my legs and I couldn't help but smile. I have a good feeling that I'm gonna really like this robot.

"Hey sis, the car looks great! Thank you for washing it." Sam said as he got closer, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now get going before you're late, if you can even be late to a party you weren't officially invited to." I gave him a knowing look. It pays off to be the quiet one in school. I know more than I should. Doubt it's a good thing but hey it works out…I think. Sam just shook his head and got in the car. I decided not to tell him that his new car was a robot. If he wants Sam to know, he'll tell him himself. I headed inside the house while my parents were yelling at Sam when they wanted him home and to be careful driving. I didn't want to bother my parents even more by being out there around them. I wasn't in the mood to do any housework or anything like that.

By the time I caught sight of the Camaro driving off, I was already inside the house. I quickly headed into my room and went over to my desk. I set my bag down so it was propped up along the side and grabbed one of the textbooks out. Math. Well, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to get the harder class out of the way first. I'm an alright student when it comes to math, I'm good at a lot of aspects but I suck when letters are involved. I took out my math notebook from my bag as well and got started on the homework.


	3. Well, Shit

Hours later, I was only maybe half way done with my math homework and in the process of developing a massive headache. "Alright time to call it for tonight." I closed my math book and left it on top of my desk, so I would know later that I still needed to finish it. I sat there thinking for a moment, trying to remember anything important my teachers had said today. Nothing in my classes about tests except for History. I remember he said something about a pop quiz, just hope he realized that tomorrow is Saturday. Although that most likely means quiz on Monday, if he still cares by that point. I laughed slightly, then I decided to get up and walked over to my dresser, grabbing some clothes and headed into the bathroom that I shared with Sam. I set my things down on the counter and turned on the water to the shower. Once the water was just right, I got in and took a very much needed relaxing shower.

Once I was done with my shower, I got out, dried my body and put on my undergarments. Then, slipped on a simple black shirt and some black shorts. I attempted to brush my hair out but it just turned into me pulling on my hair to untangle it from the mess my brush created. I don't know why I try, it's always useless. After the failed attempt to fix my hair was somewhat done, I went back to my room and curled up under my blanket. Just as I turned off the light next to my bed, I saw the light from a car shine through my window for a quick second and I looked out to see that Sam had just gotten home. Dude stayed out way too late, I'm so glad I decided to stay home tonight. I slightly laughed and laid back down in bed.

It seemed like forever before I gave up trying to sleep, although it was only about two hours or so…I think. Sighing, maybe he is awake too. If so, I could find out more about him or at least try to. Better than just laying here I suppose. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a comfortable short sleeve plain dark purple shirt along with some plain grey socks and a pair of black shoes with dark red strips. I quietly opened my door and stepped out into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind me. I crept down the hallway, passing my parents' room,

I was just passed their door when a floor board creaked, and of course waking my dad. I froze in my spot as the light from my parents' room dimly lit the hallway. "Who's out there?!" Shit. I quickly turned towards the door fast enough to see my dad coming out. He barely took one look at me before I felt the stinging in my face and I was on the ground. He hit me. It's always been glaring, yelling, making me a slave, you know the mental stuff, but he has never actually physically abused me…until now.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch?" He said lowly and full of hatred. He was pissed and obviously trying to make sure Sam didn't wake up. He grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me up. I tried to claw his hands off while trying to stand up but it didn't do much good before I was being dragged back to my room. He threw me into the doorframe causing my nose to start bleeding slightly and my head to hurt all over again. I barely had time to register what had happened before he grabbed my hair again and threw me into my room.

"I don't know where you thought you were going, but you better not try sneaking off again or next time will be worse." He quickly shut the door as I tried to open my mouth to plead with him that I wasn't trying to sneak off or anything, but I wasn't able to say anything before I heard the door lock. I sat there for a few minutes, tears threatening to spill over from the pain of my nose hitting the door.

I stood up and made my way towards the bathroom. My nose had stopped bleeding so I proceeded to wash the blood from my face. I was still going to go see the Camaro, I just didn't want him to see any blood; after all, I wasn't fully sure about who he was and I didn't want to cause anything just yet. I grabbed a wash cloth from the drawer right under the sink and slightly soaked it with some warm water. I gently washed the blood off my face and then rinsed the blood out of the wash cloth so Sam wouldn't see later. He didn't need to know about any of this.

Once that was finished, I looked over myself. Besides the pain I felt, you couldn't tell what had happened in the hallway tonight. With a sad smile, I walked out of the bathroom and over to the window. There was still another way down. I quickly turned and unlocked my door so I would have a way back in later, if I couldn't get back inside the same way I went out. Then, ran the couple steps it took to get back to the window. I opened it as quickly and quietly as I could and climbed out onto the little bit of the roof that was there. Thank god I was lucky enough to have this. I made it over to the edge of the roof area where some vines were, that went from where I was all the way down to the ground, and made my way down.

Once my feet had touched the ground, I made my way over to the Camaro sitting in the driveway, trying to be careful to not possibly startle him. I mean I don't know much about him or what he could do so best to be safe rather than sorry, right?

"Hey, are you awake?" I quietly asked when I got close enough he would be able to hear, hopefully. I was getting slightly worried for a minute that he was probably was asleep or didn't want to bothered, but then he opened his driver side door to me. I moved forward and sat down in the seat. It seemed to mold around my body making me feel safe and comfortable.

"What seems to be the issue?" I heard what sounded like a line from a movie play from the speakers lowly, like he was trying to talk to me without alerting anyone outside. I was grateful for that. Lord only knows what I would get from my parents if they found out I was out here this late at night.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that maybe if you were up, which you are, maybe I could find out more about you? If you don't mind to share? We can start with something simple, like what is your name?" I asked in a slight rush, kind of nervous. I wasn't sure where was a comfortable place to start but I mean I did say we can start simple.

"Sting like a bee" I heard another clip come from the radio. Bee. Like Bumblebee? Well I guess the decoration in here could've given that away. I mean he has a bee basically hanging from his rearview mirror and his paint is yellow with black strips, that resembled a bee.

"Bumblebee?" I asked to confirm my thoughts. I was answered with a chirp that sounded like he was saying yes. "I like it." I smiled towards the radio since that's where he was talking from and I wasn't sure where I was to face anyways. It was the truth though; I did like his name. It fit him. Well from what I knew at this point. "Where are you from?" Or maybe he didn't know. Couldn't hurt to ask though right?

"Through the inanimate vastness of space" Another voice clip played through the radio.

"Space huh? That's pretty cool. I always wanted to go there, but I don't think that'll ever be possible." I said sadly towards the end. It was true. I do want to go to space. I mean think about it. I'd be far away from this terrible family that has hated me and mentally abused me my whole life...well until now that is. Well expect for my brother but I know he wants to have his own life. And I just don't think I would ever be able to have the opportunity to be able to actually go to space. I guess the first step was getting out of here.

"You…never know…what…could happen" I heard different voice clips that pulled me from my thoughts and I smiled towards him even more. He was right and he made me feel a little hopeful. "Hang on…we have…something we must do" I was about to question when the engine came on by itself, startling me for a second before I relaxed. Perhaps I'll find out even more about him from this. He revved the engine a bit and started to drive away.

"Hey! That's my car! NO!" A voice yelled from above us. Sam. He must've woken up when the engine started. Well this will be fun. He drove out the driveway and I didn't see Sam but that doesn't mean he isn't most likely trying to come after us. Knowing him, he probably went and grabbed a bike. I looked forward as I pulled my legs up so I wouldn't accidentally hit a pedal and cause an accident or something. It was weird to see the steering wheel moving on its own. Honestly this whole thing was weird, but cool all at the same time.

I decided to check to see if Sam really was trying to chase us, and I turned around in my seat to look out the back window. Yep, there he was. On the phone and…wait a minute…is he on mom's bike? I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Never had I imagined that I would see my brother on a pink bike. Now I wish I had a camera or a phone that so I could capture this moment with. Maybe even use it as blackmail.

After a while, he had managed to put a good amount of distance between us and Sam. I do admit, Sam did a good job trying to keep up. That or Bumblebee wanted him somewhat follow us. I wasn't really sure. A few more minutes passed and he slowed to a stop as we came up to a closed gate in front of a railroad crossing that had just turned its lights on. "Hang on…pretty lady" I chuckled as I heard that and I grabbed the handle at the top of the car. He spun his tires in place as he revved his engine some before he drove forward crushing through the gate and behind the train as it was slowly starting up. He slowed once again once we were passed and I let out the deep breath of air I didn't know I had been holding while looking back at the now full speed train crossing the crossroad.

"Well that was a rush." Pressing my hand against my heart to try to slow it down and to calm my breathing, I looked forward to see us driving a little further into what seemed to be an abandoned junkyard. It took a few minutes before Bumblebee finally stopped and opened his door for me to get out. I did so and watch in amazement as he transformed from a Chevy Camaro into a very…very tall robot, right before my eyes. "Wow" I breathed out as I saw him at his full form. He looked down at me with worried and curious eyes; while moving to knell down careful not to move to quickly or too closely, as if he was worried he would scare me.

"So what are we doing here?" A junkyard is the last place I expected to end up, with a giant alien robot no less. Maybe I'm just dreaming, although I hope not. This is absolutely amazing. I wonder if there are more.

"Message from Starfleet captain." A female voice sounded out. Still can't talk in this form huh? Dam. Or maybe that's how he is meant to communicate. That would royally suck if that were the case. I doubt that could be easy. He pointed up and looked away from me, I followed his gaze. Space. He's going to send a message into space. So there are more of him. I wonder what they're like.

"I'll wait right here. If you don't mind." I seemed to have pull him from his thoughts as he looked down at me with a questioning look for a second before looking at me with a happy expression. He held a finger to me and used his other hand as if to gesture to wait here. He looked like an excited boy for a moment and I couldn't help but find it to be completely adorable. He stood back up to his full height, turning around and climbing onto a metal beam. Once he was balanced, he shined some kind of light up at the sky. It didn't last long before we heard dogs barking in the distance. Seems like Sam finally caught up.

Bumblebee came down from where he was standing on the beam and moved his hands in a gesture towards me telling me to wait here and be quiet. I nodded towards him and he transformed back down to the Chevy Camaro. A few minutes later, the barking stopped and I heard Bumblebee's engine as he revved it. I could only guess what was going on; and then I heard the sirens…so Sam called the cops…great. I really need to get home and I need to get there now.

Only a minute or two after I heard the sirens, did bumblebee come back to me, still in his vehicle form. Which makes sense with cops around here. He stopped next to me and opened the driver side door, allowing me to quickly get inside. "They got him." Came from the radio and I knew exactly what he meant. Sam got arrested and they were going to call my parents. After all, Sam is a minor still.

"Bumblebee, I need to get home as quick as possible." The urgency in my voice was clear, and Bumblebee took off pretty quickly. We made it back home in no time, but apparently it wasn't quick enough. The lights in the house were already on, meaning the cops had already called and my parents were already awake. Did they look in my room yet? I couldn't see my room just yet to know if the light was on or not. We were a few houses away down as it was. "Stop here and go hide somewhere for a little while. Don't come back until after Sam gets home. That way they won't think I stole you, ok?" I hoped he would understand and leave me. To my relief, he gave me am agreed chirp and pulled off to the side, letting me out. "Thank you 'Bee. I'll see you soon." I smiled and shut the door. He did a U-turn and drove off the opposite way. Once he was out of site, I made my way towards the house. I looked towards my bedroom window once I was in view, and saw my light on. Shit, they know I'm gone.

Just then, the door came open and my dad came marching out of the house. Straight towards me and looking more pissed off than I have ever seen him. Well, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I should've went with bumblebee and not come back at all. Remembering what happened earlier, I'm sure I looked like a deer stuck in headlights. Hell, I felt like a deer stuck in headlights. I was honestly scared shitless and I knew if I ran it would only make things worse.

As soon as he reached me, he grabbed me by my hair again. "Where have you been? Are you the reason Sam is currently in jail?" He was definitely pissed. I tried to get free of his grip and tears had started to fall from my eyes. His grip was tight and it hurt. "Answer me." He may not have of been yelling but god it was a million times scarier than if he had yelled.

"I saw Sam leave in a hurry, I tried to go after him to make sure he didn't get hurt. I lost him though so I came home. I don't know anything about him being in jail. I swear!" I cried in a rush. He didn't seem pleased with my answer and dragged me inside the house before any of the neighbors woke up and saw what was happening. Oh how I so desperately wish someone would wake though. Just make this stop before it got bad. Please. My prayers went unanswered and he dragged me back in the hell house, slamming the door behind him as he threw me to the ground. I looked up and saw my mom standing at the end of the staircase watching with a straight face. I already knew she wouldn't stop him but it didn't stop me from giving her a silent pleading look for help.

"Where did you find her?" The annoyance in my mom's voice as she looked at me broke my heart more. Why didn't she care? Why were they doing this to me? Why did they hate me?

"Outside. She claims she went after Sam but lost him. So she came back. Funny how she shows up not long after the cops called. I'm sure she's behind why our boy isn't here." The evil chuckle that came from him at the end scared me even more. If that was even possible. I slowly stood up, facing my dad.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with that. I was just trying to help-" My dad rushed up to me before I could finish and punched me straight in the stomach causing me bend over and cough up a little blood on the floor. I looked back up at him and only to meet the ground again as he punched me hard in the face. I was sure that was gonna bruise.

"I gotta go down to the station for Sam. Judy, handle her would you?" He nicely asked my mom to which she smiled and told him to go. That she would take care of it. My dad quickly turned, grabbed his keys and left out the door. I was still on the ground, holding the side of my face. I looked up to my mom, tearing still streaming down my face.

"Get up you." She, too, grabbed my hair but she didn't pull me up, she just dragged me to the stairs. For a small woman, she actually had a good amount of strength on her. That or I was really weak. She continued to drag me up the stairs, making sure some part of my body got hit by something along the way. It wasn't long before we got up the stairs and my mom threw me in my room and slammed the door. I laid on the ground weakly savoring the freedom from the abuse my parents had just unleashed. Please just let all of this be some nightmare that I'll wake up from.

I wasn't sure how long had passed, just lying there on the ground, but it wasn't long enough before I heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked over to the door with wide eyes. Please don't come for me. Please don't come for me. I repeated over and over in my head. Just praying. Once again, they went unanswered as my mother opened the door with a loud bang as it slammed against the wall. She was holding a small knife in one hand and a wash cloth and some duct tape in the other. The smile on her face was not a good one…not for me anyways.

"We're going to make sure you really learn your lesson." I was too weak to crawl away so it was easy enough for her to stalk over to me and straddle my waist. She stuffed the wash cloth in my mouth and used the duct tape to make sure I couldn't try to spit it out; making all my cries and screams muffled. No one could hear me. No one could save me. I was alone. She then proceeded to grab the knife, that she had set to the side, and cut my shirt to reveal my bra and skin.

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, preparing myself as much as I could for the pain about to come. But it didn't prepare me enough. The pain I left as my mother started slicing my stomach and sides. It was unbearable. She wasn't going deep, but just enough to make me bleed and cause me tons of pain. It lasted for god knows how long before she had finally decided to stop. She wiped the knife on my pants and removed the tape from my mouth along with the wash cloth. The tears had run out and I was too weak to try to scream for help or do anything for that matter.

"Perhaps now you'll think twice before you do something stupid. Now go get cleaned up. And don't even think about breathing a word of this to anyone." She left the room closing the door behind her. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was only five in the morning. How long had my parents tortured me? How long since my father had left for Sam? How long before they would be back? How long before I could finally leave? I don't have much, it would be easy enough for me to run away. But where could I go? I didn't have any other family besides Sam and I didn't have any friends. Nor did I have any money to pay for anything. I can't even replace my clothes, which I didn't have much of in the first place. I was alone and stuck in hell.

With a deep breath, I finally got the strength to get up and move slowly to the bathroom. I didn't look in the mirror. I didn't want to see how I looked. I already knew it was awful. Instead, I went straight to the shower and turned on the water. Letting it settle to a good enough temperature not to burn my body but also not to freeze my ass off. Then, I stripped off my clothes, folded them so you couldn't see the blood and stuffed them in the trash.

I stepped into the shower, and let the water run down my body, washing away the blood from the cuts my mother left me. It stung slightly at first but it didn't hurt nearly as much as receiving them had. Finally looking down at my stomach, I grimaced as I saw all the cuts. No pattern, just random marks of different sizes all over. Please don't let any of them scar me. I don't need a reminder of what happened. Not for the rest of my life. I just want to forget. Tears started forming in my eyes again as my fingers hovered over them. Why did this have to happen to me?

I wasn't sure how long I had stayed in there, but I knew it had been awhile and that I needed to get out when I saw the sun starting to shine light through the window. With a deep breath, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower; slowly and carefully drying my body. I didn't want any of the cuts to start bleeding again. I looked in the cabinet next to the sink and found some gauze wrap, that I barely managed to wrap around my stomach. It would be good enough to let them heal without risking them opening or getting infected.

Once that was finished, I went back to my room and got back into the same black shirt and shorts I was wearing before my adventure tonight. It wasn't easy to get the shirt on, it felt as if I was tearing them open again, but I didn't see any blood on the gauze so I took that as a good sign. I closed the window that was still left open, and then proceeded over to my bed where I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Once again I would like to say that I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC and my ideas. I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm really getting into the ideas right now so hopefully I'll be updating more often. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm always happy to hear from you, all I ask is that you please don't be rude. You can also private message me if you would like. I'm ok with you telling me I'm not doing a good job, just no rude language. Thank you. Now off to the next chapter I go. Once again, please review :)**

 **Thank you for reading** ,

 **-racerbabe19**


	4. The Chase is On

I wasn't sure how long I actually slept, but I can guarantee that it wasn't anywhere near long after; and the person behind me waking up was gonna pay…unless it was parents then god just have mercy on my innocent soul and kill me already. I was laying on my right side, the side that got sparred in last night's events, my head buried nicely into my pillow and my blanket wrapped around snuggly. That is, until my door got swung open, slamming the wall and making me jump awake. I, somehow, managed to stay in my same comfy spot; there was no way in hell I was getting up. Or so I thought. The sound of my brother's urgent voice telling me to get up made me slightly open my eyes enough to peak out.

At first, I had only seen my door that was left wide open and, upon turning my head slightly towards my window, I found the mother fucker who deemed it ok to wake me after the night I had. Granted, he had absolutely no idea about it, but that wasn't going to save his ass right now. He was peeking out the blinds down towards the driveway, I think. Could be wrong, it's too soon for my brain to function.

"Come on Jessica. We gotta go. Satan's Camaro is down there and we need to leave. Now" I groaned as I tried to cover my face with the blanket. However, my hopes were crushed when the blanket got pulled off me completely. Holy shit it was cold. I quickly curled into a ball. "Jess…what happened to your stomach?" That made my eyes open wide. SHIT!

"My dumbass ran into the corner of the counter in the kitchen last night when I went to get food. It started bruising so I wrapped it up just to be safe." Not a bad lie for how early it was. What time is it anyways? I glanced at the clock and saw it only said ten thirty in the morning. Knew it was too early. I groaned again and fell back into my pillow.

"You need to be more careful. For now, though come on. I'm not kidding. We need to leave. Get dressed." Sam was talking a little rushed and pulling me out of bed. I let him, getting to my feet and finally opening my eyes. "Good. Now hurry up and let's go." He shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Alright, alright. I'm going…wait, why do we need to leave again?" I asked as I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom to change while my brother went back to the window. Why was he so paranoid? Was Bumblebee back already? Maybe that's why. I checked the gauze wrapped around my stomach. There was a little blood but I had no time to change it. Sam kept telling me to hurry up, completely ignoring my question. Thank god he didn't see that though, that would not have ended well at all. I was pulling on my brown shirt that was long enough to cover the gauze and then some, and slipped on a pair of jeans. I went over to the mirror to check for any bruises on my face, and found a couple forming. "What were you saying about Satan's Camaro?" I asked again trying to buy myself a little time to cover the bruises before Sam got a chance to actually see them.

"Last night, my car stole itself. I followed it, and you may think I sound crazy…" I quickly found some cover up power, and started applying it over the bruises. I wasn't one to really wear make-up, it was only when I really decided to make the effort to try that I did. This time would have to be one of those times. "…but Jess I swear it's a robot or something. I saw it stand up after I finally chased it down to a junkyard." Done. Can't even tell the bruises were there to begin with. I quickly walked out the bathroom and moved to put my black shoes on. "Now it's back. It's in the driveway and we need to go. Hurry up will you?" Someone was really in a rush.

"There, I'm ready. Let's go." I said as I finished tying my shoes and stood from the bed. I barely got a look at him before I felt him grab my wrist and proceed to drag me down the stairs. This boy needs to slow down. He is not that bad…although he doesn't know that. Not yet anyways.

"MOM! DAD! I'm heading out and taking Jess with me!" Did you have to tell them that?! Looking back at my parents who were sitting in the dining room as we passed, all they did was wave, say be home by 11 o'clock and go right back to eating. The relief that rushed through me had to be the best feeling I have ever felt in my entire life. God only knows what would've happened had they wanted me to stay. Sam continued to drag me out the back door and straight to where the bikes were kept. He grabbed the first one which also happened to be my mother's...again. Hmm, either he had it on him when getting arrested or he and dad went and got it after. What really shocked me though, was Sam getting on said bike. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. I'm sure my face is a nice red. Oh this hurt.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam had already started to ride off, going around the other side of the house and leaving me behind. Well then, I'll meet up with you in Bumblebee. Ooooo, I have an idea! I quickly ran over to Bumblebee and opened the driver side door, feeling the seat mold around me as I got sat down. "Alright so either plan A, we can give Sam a good workout and a little scare or plan B, we just catch up to him and stop him. I prefer plan A." I chuckled and a smile came to my face as he revved his engine and took off after Sam…cutting right across the lawn…dad is not going to like that. I climbed into the backseat looking back making sure there were no marks. Bumblebee wasn't going that quick and I was able to get a small look before the house and lawn were out of site. Thankfully, there were no marks as far as I could see.

I leaned back against the left side of the car as we hit a couple bumps, looking towards the front. We were following Sam on the sidewalk. Kind of surprised no one is out and watching this right now. I'm sure this would definitely be a sight to see. "Um Bumblebee? I may not have a driver's license or anything like that but I'm pretty sure it's against the law to drive on the sidewalk." I barely had time to blink before we were back on the street.

We followed Sam for a while, getting close to him and then slowing enough to let him think he was getting away and repeat. It was pretty fun. Bumblebee was not a bad driver, although he did have some things to learn. For example, not driving through red lights as he apparently liked to do quite a bit. Thankfully, there were only a couple close calls and that was only when Sam decided to make a sharp turn…just like right now. God dammit Sam.

I looked out the windshield to give my brother a death glare, again, only to watch him hit a bump and do a one-eighty in the air, landing on his back. Ha! Karma's a bitch isn't it Sam? I couldn't stop laughing at my brother's misery. I saw Sam start talking to this pretty looking girl - hey isn't that the girl he's had a crush on since forever? And he's not dying? Have I died? I gave my brother a weird look at Bumblebee parked just behind where he had fallen. It only took him a few minutes to get up and back on the bike.

"I'm honestly not sure if he's running from you or her now." I felt the whole car rumble as Bumblebee laughed. Hmm I made a robot laugh. SWEET! "And he's off! Let's go Bumblebee!" The car started back up and off we went following Sam but not before I took one more look at the girl, Mikaela, she was getting on a moped. I know I've seen her recently. Oh that's right. She's in our History class. Oops. Let's never mention that…not that anyone can hear me anyways because I'm saying this all in my head…I need to shut up.

The sound of sirens behind us had me looking out the back window again. Well, shit. Hopefully they aren't coming for us. They didn't seem to be in much of a hurry and were still a ways back from Bumblebee so I decided to keep my mouth shut for now. I watched as Sam turned into some area that looked like it was filled with a bunch of cars that were just junk. Some looked like they could still work but majority just looked broken in one way or another.

"To the right." I told bumblebee even though I'm sure he already knew. I checked behind us for that cop, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. So I was right, he wasn't after us. Good. Bumblebee turned and followed Sam down a little bit before I heard the sirens again. Shit I spoke too soon. We turned through the cars until we were behind the cop just as Sam was riding up to it. Bumblebee turned in the opposite direction and sped off before I had a chance to see anything else. The noise he made didn't make me feel any better about the cop.

We circled around and waited off to the side of the road, just waiting to see what happens. I moved up back into the driver's seat as soon as Bumblebee was parked. "I hope he doesn't get arrested again. That will be fun trying to explain to my parents." Bumblebee didn't say anything but he made the seat extra comfortable for me, helping me to relax. "Thanks Bee."

I saw Mikaela drive past and turn into where we had come out, just as I heard Sam screaming from inside. "Bee I think Sam's in trouble. And I don't mean the getting arrested kind of trouble." Bumblebee immediately started his engine, while I felt the seat belt move across my torso and latch into place. I felt a slight tug, most likely him making sure I was secure, before he started speeding down to the same area where Mikaela just went. He swerved as he made the left turn and well let's just say what I saw was not what I was expecting. I thought we would roll up and Sam would be fighting with a cop about something…I mean Sam is a little…well, to be nice, crazy. He's a good guy, just crazy and a little dumb…yeah we'll leave it like that.

Although, the cop I saw, I'm sure is no nice guy. He was a robot like Bumblebee but he had red eyes, instead of blue, and he gave me the chills just by looking at him. There was no doubt he was the bad guy here. Sam and Mikaela were on the ground and they looked like they were fighting about something. I didn't have a chance to really get an idea as Bumblebee sped past them and drifted right into the bad robot, knocking him onto his back. He finished the three-sixty turn, pulling up right next to my brother and his crush, opening his door. The look on Sam's face was priceless but no time for laughs or explanations.

"Hurry up and get in!" I yelled as soon as the door was open, undoing my seat belt and hopping into the back. They looked afraid, mostly Sam, which was understandable but he had to trust me on this one. Or he thought I was driving the whole and he knows I don't have a license and is probably questing why the fuck I'm getting into the back seat…well no time to figure that out now. I think I just saw the bad robot twitch.

"Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked looking towards my brother.

"You have to get in the car. You have to. Get in. Trust me!" Sam replied as Mikaela continued to protest. We really don't have time for this.

"Let's go!" I yelled stinking my head out in between the seats. They finally got into the car, Sam first in the driver seat and then Mikaela in the passenger seat. I know she saw the robot and all but does she have to come with us?

"Go, go, go, go, go" Sam kept repeating as the door shut behind them. Bumblebee sped off just as the bad robot had finally gotten up and was about to get us. I looked behind us just in time to see him transform back into the cop car mid stride and drive after us. Fuck this is not how I had thought this would go down.

Bumblebee turned his radio on to a song that really seemed to fit the chase. It didn't have any words but the beat got me excited about the chase. The girls in the front seat, however, needed to stop screaming so much. Just have some fun. We sped through different streets making turns every so often. The cop stayed on our ass the whole time and I would know. I was looking out the back window the whole time, expect for the few times I would look at the two in the front just so I could roll my eyes at their screaming. I know I should be screaming with them, but I honestly just found this whole thing to be awesome.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela started screaming out from where she was sitting. I sighed and put my head down against the back seat, listening to my brother try to reassure her that we aren't gonna die. I turned and looked at my brother, who was now sitting in between the driver and passenger seats, with a 'what the fuck' face. First this morning, you were dragging me out of bed saying that we had to go and I remember chasing you in bumblebee, and now you have all your trust in him? Men are weird…wait, oops I made a mistake. Sam is not a man, he's a boy. Boys are weird.

Sam only proved me more right when he started screaming high-pitched with Mikaela. I looked past him only to see us going straight for a window. I felt the blood and color drain from my face and immediately grabbed the seat belt in the back, strapping myself in and bracing myself for the impact. Please let this break easy enough. Thankfully, for once, my prayers were answered and we drove straight through without any injury to us three inside the car, along with Bumblebee. Bee started making turns inside the building, trying to lose the cop. Finally, he made a very unexpected U-turn and we managed to put enough distance between us and the cop that Bee was able to quietly drive around for a little bit and find a hiding spot for us.

I took the moment and looked at our surroundings. We were at some plant place that seemed to have no one around and it was starting to get dark. I undid the seat belt and moved to have a better look out the front windshield now that Sam had moved back into the driver's seat. Bumblebee quietly backed us up to a wall and then proceed to lock us inside.

"We're locked in." Really Sam? I thought he unlocked them. I'm just going to step outside and say hi to the evil robot out there. "The car won't start." Dude, he's a robot. He can drive himself. He just did all of this to keep us safe. "At least we ditched the monster, right?" We saw the cop drive pass and stop right after Sam finished saying that. "Ow!" He said as I punched his arm.

"Thanks for jinxing us. Now shut up. He's trying to protect us." Of course he doesn't listen to a word I said as he once again tried to turn the key and tell bee that it's time to start. Although I guess either bee decided to agree or Sam gave us away, because bee took off right as the cop started to back up. We barely missed the cop as Bumblebee drove pass him and up a little bit, turning around and opening his doors to let us out. They both seemed to fall out the passenger side of the car, so I quickly got out through the driver's side. The seat moving forward on its own, making it easier for me.

As soon as we were out of the car, Bumblebee immediately transformed to his actual form. Well I think that's his natural form. I mean he's from space. I don't think they have cars out in space. I really need to keep my mind in place. Bumblebee immediately was in a battle stance, ready for the other robot, while Sam and Mikaela were slowing getting up. I quickly walked over and pulled on Sam.

"Come on, we gotta move before the cop comes." I kept trying to pull him up and get him to move but he only slowly backed away with Mikaela next to him. If I die because of these two, well let's just say I will find a way to come back and they won't like it. I heard an engine getting louder and louder; and barely looked up in time to see the cop come and transform. He shot out straight for Bumblebee and shouting in some language I had never heard before…their language.

He knocked Bumblebee down, along with us three in the process, getting into a battle stance as bee got back up. I saw something shiny jump out from his chest, and this thin little robot with blue eyes was staring right as us. The two bigger robots started fighting, while the tiny robot came over Sam, Mikaela and I. I started running in the opposite direction away from the robots, not even checking if Sam or Mikaela were following. I found a little shed with tools in it, and took cover inside; glancing back the way I had come. I couldn't see Bumblebee or the other robot, but I did see that Mikaela wasn't far behind me and that tiny creature had Sam on the ground. Stripping him of his pants.

I looked around the shed for something that could help Sam. I found a chainsaw just as Mikaela had joined me. "Know how to use a chainsaw?" I glanced at her quickly. She nodded and picked it up, running back towards where Sam was now pinned against the fence. I took another quick look and found a battery operated power tool that could prove to be useful. I grabbed it and ran other to my brother. Mikaela got the little guy off of him and together we hit it, cutting up his body. His head was detached and still talking in that weird language, while the rest of his body stopped moving.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam said suddenly getting courage and kicking the little robot's head god only knows where. As soon as it was out of sight, he turned towards me and looked me over, for once since this whole thing started. "Are you ok sis?" I nodded and he looked over at Mikaela seeing that she was ok too. We stood there for a minute looking towards where the two bigger robots were fighting each other, only to hear nothing. "Here, come on." Sam gestured for us to follow him and took off jogging…in his boxers…towards where we had last seen Bumblebee and the cop. I had to hold back my laughter as I took off jogging right after Mikaela. We jogged right back up the little hill, Sam and Mikaela stopping about half way and moving slowly while I continued all the way up. I smiled as I saw Bumblebee walking towards the edge.

"Jessica!" My brother so kindly yelled at me. "Get back over here." He was gesturing with his hands for me to go over, but I stayed put right where I was.

"He's not going to hurt us." I told them, smile still on my face.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked, probably to Sam since he was right next to her.

"It's a robot." Sam. Please don't make me start with the sarcasm again, I've used too much of it already. "But like a…like a different…you know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I couldn't help the eye roll that happened once he said that.

"He's not Japanese Sam. He's an alien robot. You know from outer space." I really dumbed it down for him to understand. He finally looked at me again and he didn't seem all too thrilled. You'll get over it. Sam finally started moving towards me and Bumblebee, who was standing next to me now. Mikaela got a little worried but I think I was enough proof that he isn't going to hurt us.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. Or it would've done that already." Ok time to knock some sense into him. Although before I could get the chance, I felt Bumblebee gently touch my back. As if he knew Sam was getting on my nerves a bit and he was trying to tell me to calm down. I decided to take a deep breath and not kill my brother…just yet.

"Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela you're cute and all but you are dumb. Sorry to say.

"Don't you listen to me at all?" I asked them, calmer than I was a minute before. "I mean I'm standing right next to him and I'm fine." Sam, then, seemed to have something click in his mind.

"Why are you so comfortable with all of this?" Oh yeah, you don't know.

"I found out yesterday. When I was giving him a car wash. Didn't see this side of him until…well…um, last night?" I said the ending in more a question, knowing he was most likely going to be mad since well he got arrested and all.

"You were there?" I nodded and hid behind Bee's leg, bring the attention back to him. Thankfully. "Can you talk?" Sam yelled at Bumblebee. Well you don't have to yell. He can hear just fine.

"XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting System…" Different clips played from Bumblebee. I wonder what happened to his voice. I mean coming from space and all, he must've had some way to talk and I haven't heard him once use that language the other one was using.

"So you…you talk through the radio?" Bumblebee played a clip of people cheering and clapped.

"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He pointed down at Sam slightly nodding. Maybe there was a way to fix that?

"So, what was that last night?" Sam glanced down at me for a moment before looking back up to Bumblebee. I looked up and saw him pointing to the sky.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" As he said that, it made me wonder who else was coming and what vehicle they would have. I hope it's good. And were they as cool as Bumblebee? Cause then we are really going to have some fun…hopefully.

"Visitors from heaven? What…What are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela had finally walked closer to stand next to Sam. Bumblebee pointed down at her, making an agreeing sound and transforming back down into the Chevy Camaro, after moving a few steps back from me.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" Bumblebee asked while opening his passenger door. I immediately got in while Sam and Mikaela seemed to debate for a little bit. I went straight for the back seat, laying across the seats. I felt the seatbelt wrap around me, and was grateful that it wasn't in a choking manner, but a comfortable one. Mikaela was the first to get in and then Sam joined shortly after. Sam closed the door behind him and Bumblebee took off, after stopping for a minute so Sam and Mikaela could grab their things off the ground. Where he was taking us? I didn't know and right now I didn't care.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I'm actually surprised with how quickly I'm getting these done. I don't feel like I did my best on this chapter, but I am pretty happy with it. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I'm getting some good reviews and yes I have been taking them into consideration quite a bit with what I would like to do with this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon since my work schedule is not going to be that busy and my school work is getting easier. Please continue to review and to enjoy :) Please favorite or follow to get updates when I have new chapters. And thank you so much for reading.**

 **-Racerbabe19**


	5. Meeting The Autobots

I don't know how long it had been, but I found myself waking up, curled into a ball in the back seat of my brother's awesome Camaro. I looked around and saw Mikaela pressing Sam into the passenger door, trying to avoid the front seat. Everyone was very quiet as Bumblebee drove down the road.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mikaela finally speaking into the silence. Sam mumbled something in returned but it was so low, it was hard for my just waking self to hear. I moved a little bit, trying to get into a better position to fall back asleep, so I wouldn't have to hear them get mushy…if they did that is. I doubt Sam would ever be able to get a girl like her. Just her being in the car talking to him is most likely the most he'll ever get out of her. As soon as she gets the chance, I'm sure she's going to back to that boyfriend of hers. You know now that I think of it, why are you with Sam and not with your boy toy? I glanced over at Mikaela with a curious look that I know she couldn't see. You better not hurt my brother.

"Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Sam asked her, nodding his head towards the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving." She sounded a little mad when she said it. You know it doesn't matter, you could still seat in the seat. He'll be fine with it. Or at least he is when I'm seating in the seat. I looked up out the back window, looking at the night sky and all the stars as we passed through, listening to them continue to talk.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam sounded very thoughtful when he said that. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Did. He. Really. Just. Hit. On. His. Crush. My eyes went big as I realized Sam was really trying to make a move on her. Wow. I'm kind of proud. I didn't think he had the guts. Now will he follow through?

"Why?" And this is where his heart breaks. She's going to turn him down.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here besides the back and Jess is taking it all up. You know, safety first." Oh wow he played it through. Don't break his heart just yet. She sighed and finally gave in, climbing into his lap. I'm actually surprised she didn't get out of the car. Or just flat out deny him and either make me move or stay in her spot. "There. See? That's better." Sam said as he moved the seat belt around both him and Mikaela. I'm sure he's in heaven right now.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." I heard Sam chuckling as what Mikaela said. So does that mean something happened with the last guy? I'm confused here but I guess I'll just find out eventually. I subconsciously started rubbing my hand in patterns against the back of the seat I was still laying across, starting to really feel like a third wheel in this whole thing; although I do have Bee here. "You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot," don't you dare say what I think you're going to, "does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" You did not just say that.

Bumblebee stopped the stereo and slammed on the brakes so hard, I actually fell off the seat landing on the floor in a tangled mess of my own body as he came to a stop. "Oh shit! God dammit." I moaned out in pain. My stomach stretching out and making my cuts feel like they were tearing open again.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam yelled over me, as Bumblebee opened his door for them to get out. "Oh, see? No. Get… No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam was rambling on as he and Mikaela got out of the car. As soon as they were out, Bumblebee took off with me still in the backseat. Although he did move his seats forward enough for me to untangle myself and sit up while he drove down the way we had come, leaving the other two on the side of the road.

I moved myself up onto the seat leaning back and lifting my shirt up slightly to uncover some of the gauze. Yep, just as I feared, they were a deep red. Probably opened up a while ago. I heard a worried sound come from the radio and remembered I was still inside Bumblebee. Oops. "I'm ok Bee. You didn't cause this, I'm clumsy. It'll heal in no time. Just don't say anything to Sam or anyone about this, ok? Please?" I felt the seatbelt come across the upper part of my body, not clicking into place but at least holding me in place. Then Bee was driving on his side. I put my arm out against the side of the car to hold me up even though he had a tight hold on me, not letting me move. After a minute, the car started to shift and change around me to a newer year of the Chevy Camaro that he was already.

"Oh my god." I said in amazement. The front looked amazing, he still had the Bee dangling from the rearview mirror though; and the back got a lot more spacious, the seats getting a lot softer around me. If I didn't already love this car, well I loved it even more now. "Oh we are so going for a spin around town as soon as we get the chance." I said excited. I pulled my shirt back down to cover the gauze as Bumblebee drove back up next to Sam and Mikaela. The looks on their faces as they got inside showed that they approved of the upgrade just as much as I did.

"So Sam? You like the upgrade?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Had to wrestle this rich guy for it, but you know now it's here." I joked and Sam chuckled a bit.

"Uh huh, sure you did. But wow Bee." Sam was definitely in amazement. Not to say I blame him. I'm so happy Sam got this car.

After some driving, Bumblebee finally came up to locked gate. He slowed down and tapped it open driving up along the front of a museum. Sam and Mikaela immediately got out, while I waited a few minutes for them to move before getting out myself. They had moved to the front of the car, looking up at the night sky in wonder. I followed their gaze to see what appeared to be four burning meteors coming toward our direction. They must be who Bumblebee was talking about; the ones that were coming. There was a blue flash as they passed through the atmosphere and a smoke trail behind them as they flew through the sky, landing in the earth somewhere. I was only able to see one that hit a hill not too far from us but I saw more than one explosion coming from the general area where it hit.

Sam and Mikaela started moving towards where the closest one had hit. Sam glanced at me when he noticed I didn't move from where I was standing next to Bumblebee. "Jess, you coming?" I looked at him and shook my head, smiling.

"You two go ahead. I'm gonna wait here with Bumblebee." There were some things I wanted to ask him anyways. Sam didn't really pay me any mind after that and jogged over hand-n-hand with Mikaela. Wait when did that happen? I shook my head and looked over at Bumblebee. "Those are your friends right? The angels from heaven you were talking about?" I asked curiously. I heard the agreeing chirp come from the car and took that as my yes. "Are there many of you?" Thinking about it, it would be really cool. Each having their own vehicle mode, and well depending on how they were like, it would be a lot of fun. But first thing is first, gotta meet them.

"There are…but not too many…all lost…separated…through the vastness of space…" He replied. I wonder if they will all find their way here. If they are as cool as Bee, then I wouldn't mind meeting the others. I mean you never know what could happen. I glanced back over to the direction where Sam and Mikaela had run off to, only to see them jogging back. "Time to go…" Bumblebee opened the doors and we all got back inside; Sam in the driver's seat, Mikaela in the passenger, and myself in the back. Yeah, really starting to feel like a third wheel here. Once we were situated, Bumblebee closed the doors and drove off from where he had parked.

We drove for what seemed like awhile before Bumblebee pulled into a large alley between two buildings that seemed like they had been abandoned for good while. He drove about half way down and stopped, letting us get out. Of course, these two were hesitant to get out.

"Let me out! I wanna see!" They still didn't move. Just sat there. "One of yall better move or I'm climbing." That got my brother to finally get out and move the seat forward so I could easily climb out of the car. Just as I had stood up, fixing my shirt to cover the bloody gauze before anyone saw, I heard the sound of my engines joining up in the alley. I looked to my right, and saw a semi truck coming towards us. The truck didn't appear to have a driver and as it got closer, I could make out the same symbol Bumblebee had on the top of the grill.

Then I heard a tire drive through water behind me, making me turn around and see a small silver car, a huge black truck and a green and yellow Hummer ambulance coming towards us. The lights on the hummer on and a slight siren nose going off for a second. I really like that black truck though. I would love to take that for a spin.

I watched as three got closer and moved off to the side when I saw Bumblebee move back and drive around Sam and I to finish the forming circle that they were making. This is absolutely amazing. Sam and Mikaela walked forwards some closer to the coming semi, who instantly started transforming as soon as he was close. With every part moving and changing, he kept getting taller and taller. He was nearly finished transforming when I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and looked around to see the others transforming around us as well. The hummer and black truck were close in height with the semi, but the semi definitely had them beat. The shortest was the silver car though, a Porsche if I saw right. I bet once Sam realizes that, he's gonna either get mad or happy. Well if he realizes that. I looked back over to the semi, getting the sense that he was in charge. I saw Sam and Mikaela in front of me, looking towards him as well. The semi bent down to our level, and looked straight at Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" He moved back as Sam moved slightly closer. And frankly, I felt a little left out that I wasn't mentioned. After all, I'm his descendent as well.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered over to Sam. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I thought Sam was someone else completely. Ok yeah, I need to cool it with the side comments…well at least the sarcastic ones.

"Yeah." Sam replied with a bit of a shaky sound to his voice.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus spoke. Cybertron? I wonder what it's like there.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The hummer robot spoke.

"Autobots" Sam and I both said, well him loudly and myself more on the quiet side. It sounded good, although I think I'm going to mostly be calling them bots for short.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" Came from behind me and I quickly turned to see the sound had come from the silver bot.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." He did a back flip as Optimus introduced him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said as he moved to hop back onto the abandoned car behind him. He landed on it with one leg on the hood and the other off to the side with his arms crossed. Hmm I think him and I are going to get along just fine.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked really sounding dumb.

"Really Sam? You're asking that? I think that's kind of obvious." I mean it is, right? I mean they were able to learn our language, I'd be surprised if he didn't know shit like that. Sam gave me a dumbfounded look and then looked to Optimus for an answer. I face palmed right there. I'm related to an idiot. I heard a few chuckles when I did so, from behind me. It kind of made me feel nervous a little, knowing they had their attention on me; although I was going to try my best not to let it show.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus Prime answered Sam's question and I couldn't help the slightly annoyed look I shot towards Sam. I'm not stupid. A whirling noise brought me out of my angry thoughts towards Sam and looking towards the black bot. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus once again introduced. I saw something quickly spin around and then I was looking towards an orange and blue colored cannons. Oh I know exactly how to put those to good use right now.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said, in a way that made Sam gulp and me smile a very mischievous smile. I'm sure Sam knows what's going through my mind, especially with the quick glance he threw my way.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus warned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." He defended himself.

"Oh please do. He deserves it." I said with a mischievous tone watching Sam the whole time. Sam moved to the other side of Mikaela, as if she would be able to save him. I live in the same house. It would be easy. Ironhide chuckled and kept his cannons out waving them a bit to help with my threat towards Sam. He looked scared. Good. I smirked as my brother looked towards Ironhide…or more specifically, his cannons.

"I like this femme." I heard him say and I smiled towards him. The truck and weapons specialist likes me! I wonder what I could get him to do for me. I let my thoughts drift to last night and how he could scare them into maybe being better to me. Doubt that would actually work though. I shook the thoughts from my mind as Optimus started speaking again.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Shit. He was sniffing the air, no doubt he would be able to sense injury among other things. Fuck! Please don't say anything about my stomach. I could feel the color drain from my face.

"Hmm the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with one of the females." Sam and Mikaela looked like they felt very awkward to be standing by each other, and that's when I completely back away.

"Not me! I'm his sister!" I said grossed out with my hands up. I backed up until my back hit something. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ironhide's leg. Oops.

"Sister? We did not find any record of there being another descendent." Optimus said in curiosity. Quite frankly, I was pretty clueless myself. What do you mean you did not find any record? It's public knowledge, right?

"I'm only slightly younger, but my name is Jessica Witwicky." I told them. Ratchet bent down on one knee looking at both Sam and I. I glanced around to the others and saw them looking curious at us.

"Would you mind if I ran a DNA scan on both of you?" You can scan for DNA? Sweet.

"I'm fine with it." I looked over towards Sam for his response and he nodded towards Ratchet. Next thing I know, I felt a slight tingling sensation run along my body. Oh, wait will this scan reveal the cuts? Probably should have thought about that before agreeing to this but it shouldn't, right? I mean it's a DNA scan. Granted I don't know what their DNA scans can detect. Well if it comes out then shit. It's too late to turn back now. We waited a minute before the medical officer spoke.

"It would seem your creators, or parents, lied to you both. You two are in no way related to each other." Please tell me you're joking. I felt myself zone out, looking forward but not processing what I was seeing. Then why am I at Sam's? Well I mean obviously, they adopted me, but what was the point? The only one that cares about me is Sam and now look at what they have started doing. Why me?

A touch to my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over in their direction to see my brother. Adopted or not, he has been there for me my whole life. He's looked out for me, cared for me. Yeah, he's been a jerk or stupid at times but that's how siblings are. If that's not a brother, then I don't know what is. "Are you alright?" I could see the concern in his eyes as he asked, all the awkwardness from the comment made towards him about Mikaela gone. I nodded and tried not to let my sadness show.

"We can figure this out later. I think right now we have more pressing matters to attend to." I said as I low key shook off his hand and walked over back toward the center of the circle, near Mikaela. "I'm sorry about all that Optimus Prime sir, please continue." I looked up to the tallest autobot and gave him my full attention.

"No need to apologize, Jessica. It is quite alright. But as I was saying," drawing back everyone's attention and looking over to the final autobot he had yet to introduce, "you already know your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus said as he stood back up and taking a step back from us. I looked over at Bumblebee, smiling when I saw him dancing to some music.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked and looked back up to Optimus for a moment before looking back to Bumblebee. "So you're my guardian, huh?" No shit Sherlock that's what the big bot just said. I shook my head as I looked away from Sam and up to Bumblebee, seeing him nod.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet hit Bee in the neck with a red laser, before tapping something on his arm. Bee coughed and grabbed at his neck.

"So that's why you never spoke." I quietly said, I knew you could see the concern I felt on my face when Ratchet shined the laser. Although I didn't miss Sam turning quickly towards me like a lightbulb just went off in his mind.

"How long?" I gave him a questioning look. "How long have you know them?" He started stalking towards me and instinctively moved back.

"I swear I didn't know long." Each step he took forward, I took back until my back was pressed up against something. I quickly glanced to the side and saw a black wall. Cool I'm back up against Ironhide again. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird or anything. "That day when we went car shopping and I was washing Bumblebee, that's when I found out. Or at least that's when I got an idea that something was off." I said a little rushed.

"And you didn't seem to think to clue me in." Sam did not look happy, although I can't say that I blame him.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" That got him. He looked like he was about to say something but I quickly interrupted and that seemed to shut him up. He shook his finger at me and gave me a small nod, basically saying 'good point.' I smiled and put my hands down knowing I won that battle. I sat down from where I was standing against Ironhide, careful to make sure my bandages were not pressed on him in any way. I didn't want to chance any blood accidentally soaking through the gauze and onto him. I may not know much about him but I don't think he would like that.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela thankfully took the heat off me and brought Sam and everyone else's attention back to her as she looked up at Optimus Prime.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." That did not sound good.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked dumbfounded. I am pretty much a hundred percent sure that between him and I; that I am the sibling that does pay attention to what people say. Not that he needs to know that. I looked up to Optimus Prime as he moved his hand to press something on the side of his head. Then he shined a bright blue light from his eyes down at where Sam and Mikaela were standing. The ground around me shined with the same light blue color and then I saw the ground start breaking away. I immediately got up and pressed more into Ironhide, not exactly sure what was going on and trying not to fall into what appears to be missing ground. Well, at least I hope it's just appearing as missing ground and that the actual ground is still there.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Metal beams had come shooting out of the ground and the alley in front of me looked like a battle zone from what must have been their home planet. "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." I saw a robot walking along, not paying attention to his surroundings as another robot appeared with a spear in his hand. He tossed the spear, hitting the walking robot and killing him. I felt my hands come up to cover my mouth as I watched. The robot that had thrown the spear was laughing. He turned around and it was as if he was looking right at me, the red eyes he had gave me chills. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Woah, my grandfather." The image faded and we were back in the alley. I didn't move from where I was standing, still pressed into Ironhide. I am not taking the chance of possibly falling into the ground, even if it does seem dumb to be a little scared. I saw Sam standing next to Mikaela again, still in the center of the circle and looking up towards Optimus.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Another image appeared around us. This time of a winter storm with what appeared to be a husky and men working in the background. The scene changed to show a man that I had seen in pictures, my great-grandfather…adopted great-grandfather…, and men working to free their boat. I heard dogs barking and looked around to see a couple huskies barking and starting to run in slow motion.

"Come back!" A man yelled at the dogs as he and several others started chasing them. "I think the dogs have found something." The dogs had started digging in the snow and I could hear a cracking sound. "The ice is cracking!" My grandfather had said as everyone started to look around in a bit of a panicked state. Suddenly, the ice caved in, my grandpa in the center just standing there as his men all shouted and jumped for the edges, using their tools to help them not fall. My grandpa, however, fell down the small hole that was created as it cracked. I watched as he and the huskies, that had been digging in the ice, slid down what could best be described as an ice slide. I'll admit, it looked like fun.

"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" My grandpa was getting himself up after he finally reached the bottom. "I'm all right, lads!" He looked around the cave that was actual pretty spacious to say the least. "Can we throw you a rope, Captain?" Faintly, you could hear his crew in the background and the image showed more of the cave. Finally, I saw what I believe was Megatron, frozen in the ice.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." Yep, I was right. He still gives me the chills and not in the good way.

"Men! We've made a discovery!" He yelled back up to his men. He walked over to the edge to what I assume to be one of his fingers, and looked to press something.

"He accidentally activated his navigation system." I heard a weird language that the cop robot was very similar, if not the same, coming from Megatron. His red eyes shined bright and flashed, causing my grandpa to yell out and fall back unconscious. The image zoomed out to show his glasses laying in the ice, and then proceeded to zoom in very close to the glass so you could the glass cracking. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" The image officially faded as Sam interrupted with his question. I have a feeling I know the answer though. If I'm right, well I'm sorry Sam but I am going to smack you hard.

"E-bay." All I needed to know. I'll just wait until after Optimus is finished though so I don't interrupt again.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Well, shit. If I wasn't scared of him before, I was now.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished what Ratchet had started and the autobots made the circle smaller. I felt Ironhide move slightly from behind me to stand off to my left and knell down next to me.

After letting my anger bubble for the remainder of them talking, I was a little more than eager to finally hit my brother. We stood there for a minute before I let my anger out by quickly walking from my spot next to Ironhide over to the center of the circle, where you could hear the hard and loud smack to the back of Sam's head and him yelling out 'ow'.

"Why the fuck you selling our grandfather's things on E-bay?" I yelled at him as I stood over his bent form. Mikaela moved out of the way some and I didn't have to look at the bots to know they were watching us. They better not try to make me stop hurting him.

"Little lady has a mouth on her." I heard Jazz say off to my right but kept my focus on my idiot brother.

"It was for the car! I was trying to get some extra money." He tried to defend himself. Keyword; tried.

"None of that was yours to sell in the first place! What if I had wanted it? Or your parents? Dad would've been furious if he found out and believe me you do not want to see him pissed off." Well maybe I might have said more than I should but the way my brother seemed, it didn't seem like he was fully paying attention to the meaning behind my words.

"Dad is not that bad when he's mad. It wouldn't take much to make him understand." He kept trying to play it off and make it not seem so bad. If only he knew.

"That's what you think." I was so pissed off I didn't even realize what I had said until it was too late. Oops.

"What do you mean?" Now he sounded concern. This is not how I wanted this conversation to turn out.

"It's nothing you need to worry about if you still have those fucking glasses." Maybe not the best first impression but I don't think anyone can blame me. Of course, that stubborn look in his eye didn't seem good for getting off this topic in general.

"No one is going to find out until you tell me what the hell you mean." Oh, hell no! You did not just pull that card out on me. That's just not fair. The tingling sensation I felt over my body told me that Ratchet was most likely performing another scan on me.

"My scans tell me that she has an injury on her stomach." Fuck! Come on dude, he doesn't need to know. Sam turned to look at Ratchet when he said that and looked at me when I didn't respond with the normal comment. Yeah, that told him plenty that something wasn't right, but I'm not going to deny it fully. Technically they can't get mad at me for him finding out, right? I didn't tell him…fully. Although maybe I can still beat around this bush for now.

"Jess? Is that true?" His tone made me want to tell him, but I knew that right now wasn't the best time for him to find out.

"It's like I told you earlier, my clumsy-self ran into stuff and I just badly bruised my stomach. Nothing serious. I'm fine." I lied and I sent a look up to Ratchet that I hoped he knew meant to shut up. Thankfully he didn't say anything else.

"Alright fine, but if I find out you're lying to me and I'm smacking you next time." Yeah, I'll be waiting for that smack.

"Ok. But seriously, do you still have those glasses?" I agreed to the smack and thankfully was glad to get this rolling. Sam nodded and Optimus ordered the autobots to transform and follow Bee back to the house. I moved over to stand by Mikaela and Sam to give the autobots plenty of space to transform into their vehicles, or at least I hope they had enough room. It was amazing see them change. I doubt that it'll ever cease to amaze me, even if I do get the chance to see it for the rest of my life.

Sam and Mikaela moved to get into Bumblebee as I felt a vehicle tap against me from behind. I turned around to see the black truck that was Ironhide behind me, I took a step back only for the yellow and green hummer that was Ratchet to pull up behind me and stop me from joining my brother and his crush.

"Get in." I heard Ironhide's voice as he opened his passenger side door for me. It didn't seem like I had much of a choice in the matter. I bet this was Ratchet's idea to talk to me without making it obvious to Sam. Hell I doubt he was paying attention to the fact that I was getting in a different vehicle anyways. I sighed and moved to climb into the big truck. Once I was inside, Ironhide closed the door and we followed Ratchet and the others with Optimus behind of us. Now to sit back and wait for the conversation I was praying wouldn't come.

* * *

 **One of the longest chapters I have written! I hope you guys enjoy. I did get a question in the reviews about what movies I was doing for this. My answer to you, all of them. I have ideas for each and every single movie. Keep in mind, some things will be different. I actually spent earlier this week watching all four movies. I know that each movie is going to take awhile. And with the fifth movie coming out in June of 2017, I'm debating on if I am going to add that one or not. We'll find out when the time comes. Right now with how my ideas are processing out, I'm hoping to update at least once a week maybe every two weeks. But that depends on my work and school schedules. But believe me when I write, I write haha. Anyways, I hope to have an update for you guys soon. Please continue to review and favorite or follow to see when I update :)**

 **Sam still doesn't know what is going with her at home. Ratchet suspects but it's a matter of time. I'm not sure if Sam is going to find out anytime soon, I'm kind of going with the flow of where my writing takes me. Don't worry, I'm not jumping into any relationships right off the back. I am going to build into it as I would in real life. I have an idea of who I want, I just have to see if that will work out how I hope. Jessica is being built as I go along. In fact, I just found out she's adopted, but that will play a role.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying it and thank you for all the positive feedback for my last chapter. When I read it back over, it didn't sound that good but I wasn't sure how to make it better because I was sick and not in the best state of mine but now I believe in the chapter and I enjoy it. Plus it set up a nice long chapter here. Anyways, I am going to leave this note here and start work for the next.**

 **-racerbabe19**


	6. Bad Jessica

The drive was in silence for the beginning. Optimus was in the front, followed by Bee and Jazz, and then Ironhide with Ratchet bringing up the end. It was, by far, a very interesting picture to see; even more so from where I sat. But that didn't seem to stop my thoughts from drifting off to what I had been told not even an hour ago. I mean now that I had a chance to think about it, it made perfect sense; but at the same time, there were holes. Sam and I looked different but we also resembled each other, or maybe that was just from spending so much time around him…well as far back as I can remember anyways. Although I doubt that is possible.

Putting Sam and I side by side, we looked related; or at least I thought we did. The only thing that seemed to separate us was that I had black hair and green eyes, while Sam had brown hair and brown eyes. Although I always thought that maybe I got a distant relative's looks more than my own parents. It happens, right? Maybe Ratchet was lying or the DNA scan thingy was wrong. What would be the point of adopting me if they were never going to love me? What did I ever do to deserve what they had done to me? I wasn't a bad kid; in fact, I was better than Sam but they never seemed to be happy with me. Couldn't they have just given me back and let me have the chance to find a loving home?

"Jessica," The sound of Ironhide's voice calling my name pulled me from my thoughts, "Ratchet would like a word with you on a private link. Only him, you and myself will know what is said here." I nodded my okay as I sat there quietly, praying that it would be private and no one, especially Sam, would find out.

"Ms. Witwicky," Ratchet's voice came instead of Ironhide's, causing me to slightly jump. I knew it was coming, but I didn't think I would be able to hear him through another. That was awesome…although it would be cooler under different circumstances. "That injury on your stomach. I suspect it to be worse than you running into 'stuff'. Would you care to shine some light on the matter?" I didn't want to, but he was a medical officer and I'm sure he already knows anyways.

"Just promise me no one besides you two will know about this. Not even Sam can know about anything. It would do more harm than good if he were to find out." I quietly said, I could hear the hint of sadness in my voice but no way was I going to let two alien autobots hear that side of me. I want to be part of this adventure.

"It is not our place to tell something you wish to be kept private. We will leave that choice up for you to decide." Ratchet said, sounding sincere. Ironhide was quiet but I bet he had thought it best to let Ratchet do the talking. I took a minute to take a deep breath and think about how I was going to explain this.

"It's kind of a long story. Honestly, I don't even know why it still surprises me. I should have seen it coming. I should have…" I slightly chuckled as I turned to look out the window, continuing, "you see, they have always hated me. For as long as I can remember, I have been verbally abused by my so-called parents. They were always putting me down and treating me like I was a slave that was a burden in their home rather than their child. Although finding out that I am adopted, it helps make sense of a lot of things. Sort of. I just don't understand why they decided to keep me. They could've just given me back to wherever I came from." The anger I felt towards them…I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. All the memories of all the shit they had put me through came full force into my mind, and it took everything in me not to cry. But none of them were more strong than the memories of what happened the night before. "Last night though, before I saw Bumblebee for the first time; something changed with them. I wish I knew what. Maybe their hatred for me just finally hit their peak. I tried to sneak past their room quietly so I wouldn't wake them, just so I could go talk to Bumblebee. I wanted to know more about him and where he was from; but I guess I wasn't silent enough." I trailed off as the memories replayed themselves over and over.

"What happened?" It was Ironhide that pulled me back to here and now. I looked towards the driver side of the truck before quickly looking back out the window. I got a good look at my reflection; my tears had failed me. I took a deep breath as I quickly wiped them away.

"I woke my dad and he was livid. I thought he was bad before," I chuckled at my stupidity, "I was so wrong. Earlier in the night was the better part of everything, believe it or not. He hit me and shoved me into a doorframe. Caused my nose to bleed and I have some bruising that I covered with make-up. He told me 'you better not try sneaking off again or next time will be worse.' That was the easy part…after everything with Bumblebee and Sam getting arrested, I had Bee drop me off a couple houses down from mine, because I saw the lights on. Told him to go hide out somewhere, but I didn't tell him why. I knew they found out I wasn't there, and my dad stayed true to his word. Although this time, it was my mom that gave me my punishment. My dad left to get Sam and my mom…she…" I had to stop and take a few deep breaths to calm myself before continuing. Thankfully, both Ironhide and Ratchet stayed quiet as I did so. It didn't stop my tears from threatening to spill over once more, and I wasn't sure I would be able to hold them back as I went on.

"She dragged me by my hair, up the stairs and into my room. I got pretty banged up just by her dragging me. When she tossed me into my room and left, I thought it was over. But I was wrong. So very wrong." The tears were now freely coming down, but I kept control over my breathing so I would be able to finish explaining. "She came back after a couple minutes, knife in hand, and she went on to cut up my stomach. I don't know how long it lasted or how long I laid on the ground after. Felt like forever before I finally managed to get up and patch myself up as best as I could. I just pray it won't scar too badly." I wiped the tears from my face as I leaned back into Ironhide's seat.

"Why would you tell Bumblebee to leave if you knew something bad was going to happen? He could've protected you. Taken you somewhere safe." Ratchet said, anger and concern clear in his voice. He's right though. I could have avoided it by telling Bee, but would that have done any good in the long run? I didn't know that they were going to do that; I had thought it was going to be another beating. Which wasn't so bad if you think about what did happen.

"Yes I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't think it was going to be that bad. Either way, in the end I'm okay." I tried to reason, to make the situation better than it was. I knew that I was far from okay, but it wasn't like I was completely fucked up as well.

"From what I could tell back there, you are far from okay." Ratchet said sounding less than pleased. Although I can't say that I blame him and yeah I doubt I was fine myself. Good first impression of our planet. Welcome to Earth Autobots.

"Other than my cuts opening back up at some point and stinging a bit, I'm alright. I just need to get home to change the gauze I have wrapped around my stomach." I took a second to glance at the clock on the radio, it was only mere minutes before eleven. Sam and I needed to get back quick. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do either of you know how far away we are from the house?"

"If Bumblebee is correct, we are not far from your house. We should be there in a few minutes…unfortunately." Ironhide answered me. He sounded as if he was very pissed off, or at least I assumed so. He did not sound…pleased, I guess you could say.

"Good. I need to get back before eleven. My parents won't be happy if we're late." I could hear the slight tone of urgency and worry in my voice, even though I was trying hard not to sound worried. I wiped away the last of my tears as they finally stopping coming. I tried not to focus on what I had told them but it was still a fresh wound; physically and mentally.

"Rest for now Jessica. You need to let your body heal." Ratchet said calmer than he had been a minute before. I guess he had given up. Don't see why he would try so hard anyways. I'm sure in a few days time, they'll have their allspark they need and be on their way back to their home planet. Why would a human such as myself matter to them?

"The private link has been closed." Ironhide informed me still sounding pissed. For bots that had barely just met me, they seemed to care a lot and for some reason…I liked that. But Ironhide though…he seemed to be the most upset over what I had said. Yes, Ratchet was concerned and upset as well; but Ironhide was pissed, there was no doubt about that. But why?

"Are you alright Ironhide?" There was only one way I was gonna get my answer, so why not? I sat there for a minute before he finally answered.

"It's not right that your parents are harming you." He calmly said towards me but still with a gruff upset tone around it. I slightly smiled and laid my hand gently on the seat, subconsciously stroking it a bit. I didn't know if he could really feel what I was doing or if it was comforting him at all, but it was slightly comforting me and I could just hope that he wouldn't mind.

"I know it's wrong but there is nothing that can be done about. Who knows, maybe they were just having a bad day and it won't happen again?" It came out as more of a question and it wasn't actually directed towards Ironhide but more to myself. I looked towards my lap, not stopping the small strokes I was doing to Ironhide's seat.

"From what I have learned of this planet, it is never a one-time thing. You are in danger there." I know I was but what could I do about it? I'm a sixteen-year old adopted teenager and I have no other family outside of who I live with. I don't have a job; therefore, I have no money. I'm basically stuck.

"It's not easy for a sixteen-year old with no job or family to just leave their parents. For now, I'm stuck in this situation. I just hope that it gets better." It was silent between Ironhide and I. I didn't expect him to care in the slightest and I just went back to looking out the window. My thoughts focused on trying to figure out how I could get away from my parents, but each way just came up to a dead end. Expect one. Running away. But I wouldn't make it on the streets nor would my brother let me. He would probably just find me and bring me back. Maybe with the Autobots around, they could protect me? Although they would be leaving once they get the glasses and find the allspark. They have their own planet that needs them, and who am I to get in the way of them returning? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Ironhide let out what seemed like a frustrated sigh, but why would he be frustrated? "Are you okay?"

"You need to tell Sam the truth about what's going on so that he can help you." So, I'm assuming you were trying to find a way with no luck as well. If only it was that simple.

"I can't tell him. My parents made it quite clear that Sam is never to find out, or it would just be worse. Besides, these are his bio-logical parents and he doesn't need their good image ruined. Him thinking that I just don't get along with them is fine as it is. After all, most teens don't get along with their parents." I have a feeling that no matter how much I try to reason with this bot, he is going to have me tell Sam what's going on…eventually. You know, I am talking to a weapons specialist here…nope bad mind. Don't go there. That will not end well for anyone…although he is an alien that will most likely be going back home very soon as it is…no. No. No. Stay on track here…but with how he protective he does seem, perhaps he wouldn't mind…fuck Jessica no! Stop thinking like that. Don't be a crazy bitch. This is not the time to be a crazy bitch.

"Well we have to do something to protect you from them!" Did he just say we? I felt my heart skip a beat as the thought processed in my mind. The Autobots weapons specialist wants to protect me…am I dreaming? I mean maybe I shouldn't be thinking too much into this. I mean from what I have learned about Autobots, they protect life. So, I mean it would only make sense that he would want to protect me. But he won't be staying long on Earth, right? How did he plan on protecting me anyways?

"I don't think there is anything that can be done right now." I started, deciding not to think too much into the fact he had said that we had to protect me and letting it slide for now. "We have to give it time, and perhaps life will put me on a path that will end this and give me a better life. Sometimes you have to go through the hard parts of life before things start to get better. It's a saying I think about when life feels too rough. I like to think the rougher life gets, the better it will be later." I couldn't help the smile on my face as I thought about what my life might be in the future.

"But what if it doesn't?" My smile didn't falter as he seemed so concerned.

"Ironhide. Life is a crazy thing. There are hard times, there are good times, and there are in between times. Without the hard times, you can't know how good the good times are and you'll end up taking them for granted. I know I'm in danger staying there, but unfortunately there isn't anything anyone can do about it. My parents aren't going to change and I could end up in a worse situation by being on the streets. Once I'm finished with high school, I'm going to try to go to college and live in a dorm. That will get me away from them. It isn't that far off. I just have to make it to then." I'm not sure about how life was on Cybertron. I wonder if it was worse or better than it is here. By how Ironhide is, it might have been better. Although I guess one could never truly know. There was a lot to learn both for them and for us; and honestly, I hope that they would be around long enough for me to have the chance to learn more about Cybertron and themselves. They would also give me the chance to get out of the house more and that would help me avoid my parents as well.

"How does a femme like yourself end up in a situation like this?" Ironhide asked softly. It surprised me how he went from tough, to protective and concerned, now to being soft. Not that I was complaining, it made me feel safe to know that he cared and wanted to protect me; and it made me want to learn more about him.

"Does femme mean female?" I know it's a dumb question but I just wanted to make sure. The grunt I got in response, however, made me believe I was right. Ironhide was definitely a strange Bot. I sighed before answering, "I guess I was just given a bad hand." I shrugged my shoulders as I turned forward to see where we were. We were in a neighborhood, one that I recognized to be close to the house. We weren't far, only a few minutes at best. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read ten fifty-five. I felt my heart speed up a little bit as I got slightly worried. Calm down it's okay. We're only a few minutes from the house. You'll get back with plenty of time. I felt my heart rate slow and I turned my attention back to Ironhide as he spoke again.

"If you won't tell Sam and let him protect you, then I shall protect you myself." The way he sounded when he said that made my stomach feel like it had butterflies in it and gave no room for argument. Why was I feeling butterflies though? Because an Autobot wanted to protect me?

"Why do you want to protect me?" I had to voice the question that kept nagging in my mind.

"It's not right what they are doing to you and I don't know why but I don't want to see you hurt." He tried to explain. Honestly, if he wants to try to protect me then who am I to try to stop him? If he can protect me than that would only mean that whatever changed in my parents to make them start physically abusing me, would stop. Life would go back to how it was the other day before this started and that was very much livable. I could easily handle that until I can go off to college.

"Alright then." I agreed to let him protect me. It's not like it could make anything worse, right? We fell into a comfortable silence as we finally turned onto my street. I felt my heart speed up a bit as the fear of what could happen sunk in. Don't think like that Jessica. It won't do you any good. I kept my fears to myself although I doubt I hid it very well. I took a deep breath as we pasted by the house going around to the back alley behind it instead. Optimus let Bumblebee take the lead and he directed the others where to go. Ironhide was the last one to enter the alley. He locked the doors, as he came to a full stop, keeping me from leaving as I tried to open the door. "I promise I'll be okay but you have to let me out or I won't be." I was in a rush to get inside seeing how I only had two minutes left.

"You better be safe." Ironhide said as he unlocked the door and caused major butterflies in my stomach. No! Bad Jessica! Now is not the time for that shit. And an Autobot would not work out for that shit either. So, stop. Although I was never one to be normal anyways…you know what mind, we'll figure this shit out later. Right now, we gotta deal with the issue of parents. I got out of Ironhide and jogged past Ratchet and the others. I'm sort of surprised Ratchet didn't try to stop me either but I wasn't complaining. I had to get inside. I reached Bumblebee who Sam was just exiting.

"Sam I'm gonna head inside. I'll see you in there!" I said as I quickly turned and made my way towards the hell that was waiting for me. Oh, how I am so not ready for this.

* * *

 **Hey! I am so sorry that it took me so long to finish this and get it up. This chapter went through some major editing before I finally felt happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The results from the poll revealed that most of you want Ironhide to be her guardian. Someone did make a great point to me about waiting for other bots to arrive and I have taken that greatly into consideration. You guys are still welcome to send me a review or private message about any input you might have about her guardian or about any aspects in my story. I haven't fully decided 100% the winner.**

 **Jessica and Ironhide are starting to form a protective bond but he hasn't been assigned as her guardian and there is still the chance that he might not be. Jessica does have some things that she needs to work out but it's still early and with the time span that I am using, she will have plenty of time to figure those things out.**

 **I have updated the chapter to make it flow slightly better in some areas. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

 **-Racerbabe19**


	7. What the hell is going on?

Please don't let me be late. Please don't let me be late. Please don't let me be late. Over and over, the same thought repeated in my head as I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could to the house. I didn't try to check if Sam was behind me or if the autobots were going to stay in the alley or not. I didn't care about any of that. I was purely focused on one thing. Not giving my parents another reason to hurt me. Not tonight. Thankfully the house wasn't far from the alley and the back door was open with no sign of my parents. I ran up to the door, slowing as I went up the stairs.

"They're late. I told you to call Sam." I heard my mother from within the house. Her voice didn't sound far and listening more I could hear the news playing on the TV in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah." My dad's voice sounded from where my mom's voice had come. Shit. Please don't make a sound. I internally begged the door as I grabbed the handle and slowly twisted it so I pull it open. Unfortunately, the door was not on my side tonight as it let out a loud creak as I tried to pull it open. "What was that?" I froze as I heard his voice. Oh no. I quickly opened the door the rest of the way and moved inside as it loudly shut behind me. But I didn't have enough time to move anywhere else before I saw my dad come around the corner. As soon as he saw me without Sam, I knew I was done for.

"You're late. Where's Sam?" He was livid.

"He's just parking the car. I'm sorry, we lost track of time." I tried to reason but it was pointless. He would never listen to a word I said. Hell, he probably thinks that I either ditched Sam somewhere or got him arrested again. This was so not what I needed right now.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about how not to lose track of time." He started coming closer to me as he spoke. Hurry up Sam! Stop him from hurting me. I knew that the autobots couldn't do anything about this. No matter what Ironhide said about protecting me. It wouldn't do any good for their mission if they did anything to stop me from what was to come. And as much as I didn't want Sam to find out what was going on behind his bac, he was my only hope right now.

I tried to run upstairs, but he grabbed me by my hair and threw me down causing me to hit my back against the step leading to the living room and my head hitting the floor hard. I groaned in pain from where I laid on the ground. My dad let me lay there for a minute before he roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me up and dragging me off to the side of the staircase, through the kitchen. I heard him open a door, most likely the one to the little basement area we had, before I was thrown down the few stairs leading into the room. I screamed as I felt a very sharp pain in my left arm before I hit the ground. I looked up towards the door, tears in my eyes from the pain, and watched as my dad slammed the door shut, leaving me in the dark, cold basement alone.

It took a minute for my eyes to readjust to the dark and before long, I could see the stairs and boxes that were filled with different things. I moved onto my back, keeping my arm close to my chest. I yelped as I touched the mid part of my arm between my wrist and elbow. "Either broken or sprained. Great. How in the hell am I going to explain this?" I used my good arm to move myself back over to the stairs, so I could lean against it. I looked up the flight of stairs leading to the door back into the house. "I guess a better question right now would be how the hell am I going to get out of here?" The pain in my legs growing as they had gotten banged up in the fall. Thankfully, they didn't seem to be broken or anything. Just banged up but that wasn't going to help me get out of here right now. As much as I knew I had to help Sam and the autobots, there just wasn't anything I could do without revealing to Sam what was truly going on and giving Ironhide a reason to use his cannons. The thought making my chuckle. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the chance.

It's funny, I barely knew the autobots for a couple hours and already, I felt like I had a connection to them. It felt as if I belonged with them, long before we had ever met. But that was silly, right? I mean I'm a human girl from Earth while they are Cybertronians from Cybertron…at least that's what I think they're called. It makes sense seeing as humans are considered earthlings. Okay I'm thinking way too much into this. I need to focus on trying to get out of this mess.

I looked back towards the door. I thought I heard voices, but I couldn't tell exactly who was speaking or what was being said. Granted, I wasn't trying either. I needed to pull myself together and get to Sam. I'm safest there. I took a deep breath and used my right arm to grab the rail of the stairs, pulling myself up onto my feet. The pain I felt in my legs was awful and my arm wasn't any better, especially when I accidently tried to use it to steady myself on a step causing me to almost scream out in pain. I couldn't though. Not with Sam, Ironhide and the others so close.

After taking a few minutes to let the pain subside, I grabbed the rail again and this time I carefully and slowly pulled myself to my feet. God, I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish I had the courage to stand up to my parents. To just leave. Honestly anywhere is better than here. I took another deep breath as I glanced up, though my jet-black bangs, at the flight of stairs ahead of me leading to the door. It was now or never. I moved one leg onto the step that was in front of me, and forced my other leg onto the next step. They were screaming at me to let them just collapse with every step but I wouldn't let them. That is until the ground started to shake like a huge earthquake had hit causing me to lose my balance and tumble down the stairs…landing on my ass.

"What the hell?" This was Nevada. We barely got earthquakes, especially…ones that…big…oh right. That was probably one of the autobots. I shook my head at the thought of what they could be doing and who could've fallen. It was then I heard my father's voice yelling at my mother about an earthquake. I stayed still where I was for a while until I was sure he wasn't going to open that door to start on me again. At least this wasn't like last night, although I really needed to change my bandages. The pain in my legs slowly was subsiding the longer I rested. Probably just going to have some bruises but nothing serious thankfully. I'm not sure I can say the same for my arm though. Most likely need to have it in a sling for a couple days to let it heal.

I picked myself up off the ground, a lot easier now that my legs weren't hurting so much. I walked around looking for the light switch, arms out and feeling the walls. It didn't take long for me to find it and I flipped it on, illuminating the room. There wasn't much to see, honestly. The washer and dryer were down here, along with a lot of boxes and the generator in a corner, that turned on as I flipped the switch. Power must have gone out. Sadly, for the rest of the house, the generator only worked in the basement. It was in case of a disaster or something. Didn't exactly pay attention all too much. Thankfully, because of that reason, we also had a full first aid kit…somewhere down here. If I could find it, I'd be able to change my bandages and probably put some cream on to help them not get infected, if they weren't already.

"Where did they put you?" I asked out loud as I walked around looking over boxes and around them. However, it wasn't until another 'earthquake' hit that I found the first aid kit. I literally ran into it as I tried to steady myself. "Whoever caused that one, thank you." I smiled as I opened the kit that was on top of a box in front of me and grabbed the gauze roll along with some cream. I took off my shirt, ignoring the slight pain in my arm, leaving me in just my bra. At least I was kind of covered because of the boxes.

"Oh shit." I got a good look at my bandages that were mixed of dark brown and red. I could barely see any white at all. Gross. I shook my head, getting ahold of myself, and went on to undoing the bandages. The sight was worse than I thought. The cuts looked disgusting. They had reopened some multiple times while others maybe once. They looked so much worse than they did before they got wrapped up. I picked up the bottle of cream, opened it and poured some onto my hand, before setting the bottle down and proceeding to clean my cuts. It stung but not nearly as much as it did to receive them. Once that was done, I took the roll of gauze and started rewrapping my stomach. I didn't want my shirt to pull on the cuts or possibly get an infection.

Just as I was finishing putting the gauze back on, the room went dead silent as the generator cut off. "Power must be back on. That's good." I glanced around before turning back to the kit, putting everything away and grabbing the trash. I walked over to the trash bin next to the dryer, and threw away the blood-stained gauze I had been using along with the rest of the trash. Just as the lid had shut, I heard the doorbell go off several times in a very annoying manner. "Who would come over this late at night?" Then I remember one very important detail. "Where the fuck are the autobots? They need to hide if they haven't already." As different scenarios played in my head. All of them ending badly. I quickly went back to grab my shirt, throwing it on and then heading up the stairs, making sure not to cause any more pain to my arm than it already had.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" I heard Sam's voice as I got closer to the door. He's in the kitchen? Why would he…be…god dammit Sam. That's so not the best place for those things! How many times am I going to have to kick your ass for you to stop being so fucking stupid? I finally got to the top of the stairs and opened the door, walking out into the kitchen where none other than my brother and his crush stood before me.

"Jess?" Sam gave me a questioning look as he saw me. "What the hell were you doing in the basement? What's wrong with your arm?" Great. Get right on into Sam. Like we don't have more pressing matters at hand.

"It's not important. You got the glasses, right?" I asked as I tried to just brush off what had happened. Judging by how Sam looks and Mikaela walking freely among the house, it looks like I've missed a lot myself. Sam nodded while holding them up for me to see.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." My mother's voice yelled from the other room. What the hell is going on?

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." A guy's voice came from the same direction as my mother's voice just had. I glared at Sam as his words registered in my head.

"You filed a fucking report? Are you crazy?" I whisper-yelled at him so that the people in the next room over couldn't hear. I was beyond pissed off. He's lucky I don't have any weapons to fucking shoot his dumbass.

"In my defense, I didn't know about him at the time! I thought I was going crazy!" He whisper-yelled right back. I rolled my eyes, showing my annoyance. Honestly for a spilt second I felt bad for Mikaela for being stuck in between Sam and I yelling at each other. He did have a point but come on. Everyone knows to be smarter than that. If it sounds, looks, or seems crazy or impossible than you fucking keep that shit to yourself!

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just go see what the fuck is going on, alright? And do me a huge favor and don't lose those fucking glasses." The threat in my statement was there but unspoken. He knew I was pissed enough as it was, and he should know well enough not to get more on my bad side. We walked into the living room area where a man was shining a flashlight into my mother's eyes while my dad watched. What the hell is going on here?

"What is this?" Sam asked as we came up to the scene, catching everyone's attention. Nice.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" Oh, I do not like where this is going. I pretended to look at my brother seeing as he was standing to my left, and took a quick glance outside. No sign of the Autobots besides a very much destroyed backyard…oh dad is going to be pissed if he hasn't seen it already. Maybe I missed more than I had thought; god dam.

"Yeah." He nervously responded. I looked back to the scene in front of me. Mom was looking at the man as he started talking to Sam, throwing a bat he had been holding to the man next to him. I'm just going to guess mom tried to beat someone with that. Thank god that person wasn't me…not yet at least.

"Well, I need you to come with us." The man continued as Sam confirmed who he was. Why the fuck do you need my brother? Why the fuck is everything going upside down in a matter of days? Wait, I know. The world must be ending. My parents are physically beating me, sentient beings from another planet that take the form of cars are on earth and want Sam, Sam got arrested for the first time ever in his life, some strange men are in my house also wanting Sam…fuck! What else could go wrong?

"Whoa, way out of line." Dad said as he moved to stand in front of Sam, blocking him from the man.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." That's you asking nicely? Did you honestly just except to walk in here, grab Sam and leave? Without anyone, especially his parents, trying to stop you? God, you are such an idiot. Although, judging from the suit you're wearing, how you're talking to people and all that good stuff, I would say that you are some form of government person. Which in that case, all of this makes sense. You're just one of the dumb government people instead of a smart one, unfortunately.

"You're not taking my son. If anything, take her." Dad grabbed my good arm a bit roughly and threw me towards the man. Mojo had started barking from the sudden movement. "I'm sure she will be able to help you with whatever you need Sam for. That's our daughter." Yes, dad because that makes perfect sense. I won't let you have my son but take my daughter. She's all yours. The pain in my heart though, as what he had said sunk in…it was a huge stab.

"Really?" The man raised an eyebrow, looking behind me. His face showed surprise, but that didn't stop him from signaling to someone, I couldn't see, towards me. "Take her." A moment later a man came from around the corner, straight towards me. Sam and Mikaela were yelling something, to which I had tuned out. I didn't look back as the man approached me either. The pain I felt for just being handed over by my own father, adopted or not, hurt so much and they didn't even try to stop them. The new man reached out to grab the arm that had been injured earlier but I moved it away before he could touch it.

"Please don't." The room had quieted down as I started to speak. The man didn't try to reach out anymore. "I injured my arm earlier and I rather you not touch it. I'll come peacefully." I finished explained and earned a nod from the man as he gestured for me to walk towards the front door. Everything was silent as I walked, until I got to the front door.

"I still need your son to come with us as well." The first man spoke again.

"Not gonna happen." I could hear the anger in dad's voice.

"You gonna try to get rough with us?" The man had replied before I was out of earshot. As I walked with the second man to one of the many black SUVs parked out front, I looked around to try and find any trace of the autobots. There was nothing behind the house that I could tell; but looking behind me, I caught sight of a black GMC truck and a yellow and black Chevy Camaro rolling up very slowly, not drawing any attention to themselves. Ironhide, Bee. I'm sorry. I let out a sad sigh as I watched them. Ironhide lowly flashed his headlights and I knew right away that it was meant help was coming soon or at least I had hoped it did.

We finally reached the car and as the man moved to open the door for me, I took the moment to take another look at where I had seen the two bots. They were slowly backing away from the scene and I was left to hope that they would come. They still needed the glasses and I doubt that other man is going to leave without Sam no matter what happens or he wouldn't still be in there. I don't think. I looked back towards the SUV in front of me as the door had been fully opened.

"Go ahead and take a seat. If you would like, I can put your arm in a sling to help." The man offered me as he sadly looked at me. So, he was one of the nice ones? That's good at least. I nodded towards him.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. Thank you." I gave him a small smile as I moved to sit in the seat behind the driver's seat. The man moved to the back of the SUV, opening the back and grabbing something before closing it and coming back to stand next to me. He had a first aid kit with him. A big one at that too. "Ready for anything?" I asked nicely. He was being nice to me; I might as well be nice as well…for now at least.

"Yeah. You never know what could happen. It's always best to be prepared." He smiled at me and opened the box, pulling out roll of that first aid bandage thing and a cloth with a strap attached to it. He moved to hold them with one hand, closing the box with the other; he put the items down on top and moved to carefully grab my arm. "Do you know what kind of injury you have?"

"I think I just sprained it. I tripped over my own two feet and fell down the steps in the backyard. Didn't land in the best position. It's what I get for being clumsy." I gave a slight laugh and waved my good hand in a dismissive gesture, trying to pretend that it had been an accident of my own fault. He seemed to buy it.

"You gotta be more careful." He pressed carefully around my forearm. I let out a small cry of pain as he pressed in the mid part of it. "It seems like it's most likely just a sprain as you mentioned or a possible fracture; but not broken." I figured as much. He grabbed the bandage and started wrapping my forearm.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" I heard a voice that I much rather not have. I looked out the front of the vehicle I was in and watched as my parents were cuffed and pulled to a vehicle in front of me, while Sam and Mikaela were being taken to the one I was in. At least it seemed that way. And then I spotted a man with Mojo on a leash being taken to another vehicle.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" The first man had yelled out after following my family out of the house. I had a feeling he was going to get on my nerves. I turned back to the man that had been helping me with my arm to see that he had just finished wrapping it in the bandage. He grabbed the sling off the box, carefully put my arm in the sling and put the strap over my head. The strap was loosened up completely, so he had to readjust it to fit me small size. He had just finished getting it adjusted as Sam and Mikaela were pushed into the same vehicle I was in. I looked over to them as they got in. Sam froze for a second when he saw me as he moved into the middle next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he sat down. He was cuffed and couldn't do anything but sit back.

"Yeah I'm fine. I tripped when I went inside the house. Guy said it's just a sprain. No biggie." I smiled at him considering the situation we were in; even though he didn't seem to believe me, he choose to let it go. I am so going to hear about this later, I just know it. "Did you get the glasses to…?" I trailed off, hoping that he would catch on. He shook his head and I frowned at him. Great. The first guy that had been doing the talking inside the house got into the passenger side of the vehicle and turned to look at us…well specifically myself. His eyes looked over me and I felt violated.

"Agent Simmons. Nice to meet you. That was a little harsh of them." He introduced himself and I knew he was talking about what my father had done. Thanks for the reminder. I may not know you just yet, but I have a feeling I'm going to hate you very quickly. Do yourself a favor and just stop talking. Please. "Let's get out of here." He said to the driver as he turned back towards the front. The driver took off, following the other vehicles to some unknown place. I just hoped the Autobots would save us, if not for our sake, then for their own.

* * *

 **Another chapter has been completed! Sorry that it took a little longer than my others. It's been crazy with the holidays coming up, both at work and personally. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that you've been enjoying the story so far. Sam is starting to suspect something is going on between his parents and sister, although he still hasn't connected the dots. Ironhide is showing his concern over Jessica, trying to uphold his promise to protect her the best he can. I'm looking forward to what is to come! Please review and follow for updates if you would like. I enjoy hearing from you. I know I'm being cruel to Jessica by putting her through all that she is going through but keep in mind that everything is happening for a reason. It will all play a part at one point or another later in the story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Once again I would like to say that I do not own anything right out of the movies. All I own are my characters and my ideas. For what I do write of my own, I am claiming. Please review and I'll have a new chapter soon if everything works out!**

 **-Racerbabe19**


	8. Please Save Us

As we drove off, I could only watch as the house got farther and farther away…until I couldn't see it anymore. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us…but I did know one thing. I was going to kill Sam for getting us stuck in this mess. No one spoke as we drove on so now was the perfect time for me to reflect on the ideas of the different ways I could do it…you know I might just punch him a few times. If he goes down that's even better. Either way I would get my anger out and that was fine by me. Meeting and helping the Autobots was something that I couldn't get mad at Sam or anyone for getting us in, but the government? Now that was a whole different matter that I can very easily be pissed off about. They could probably do whatever they wanted to us and no one would try to stop them. Now that I think about it, no one would probably ever know anything in the first place.

"So uh...ladiesman217, that is your eBay user name right?" Agent Simmons finally broke the silence, gaining the attention of the three of us sitting in the backseat as he turned around to face us, showing Sam's phone. I glanced over at Sam, raising in eyebrow in his direction. Ladiesman, Sam? Really? That was the best you could come up with? I took a second to glance at Mikaela…least to say, she was not too impressed.

"Yeah, b-b-but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam stuttered out. I rolled my eyes as I turned my head away from him. Just wait until we get out of this car Sam. Dumbass.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons asked as he pressed a button on Sam's phone. A voice started talking that very obviously sounded like Sam. He even said his name…wait was that from last night in the junkyard? "Is that you?" You know dude you look way too happy about this.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman." Mikaela answered. Judging by her tone, I can say I'm in agreement with her about Ladiesman right now.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed." He paused for a minute, taking a glance at each of us. All of this over a stolen car? "Enlighten me." He continued.

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" Sam immediately responded. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?" Simmons seemed to be very unimpressed with what Sam was saying…and I can honestly say that I agree with him right now. He really wasn't good at hiding things.

"…from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" He's panicking, great. This is so not going to end well. Autobots, I hope you're coming for us.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela interjected, taking me by surprise. We all could've done without that. Now it looks like we know something. I turned to look out the window, we were coming close to a bridge that I didn't recognize. Where are we going?

"Well, no." Sam agreed with her.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." She ended laughing, causing everyone else but me to laugh as well, either nervously or sarcastically. Am I the only sane one in this car? Can I be moved to a different car? I'm not in connection to them. No? Nothing. Okay then.

"That's funny. This is so funny." Simmons said as he sarcastically laughed. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" All of a sudden, he got serious, and straight down to the point. Nice to know why you came to our home at basically midnight and took us. Thank you.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No." Sam tried to play off as if he hadn't just found out about aliens just a little earlier.

"There's no such thing. Yes, scientist believe there might be life on other planets besides ours, but it hasn't been proven." I interjected, trying to save our asses here.

"It's an urban legend." Mikaela backed me up.

"You see this?" Simmons asked as he pulled a badge out of his pocket. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." Huh, so I was right. He could lock us up and no one would do a dam thing. Fuck.

"Right." Sam added in.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Someone is pissy today.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. Sam I like her.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Really? You're gonna play that card.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked. He's just trying to piss her off and get the answers he wants to hear Sam come on.

"It's nothing." Or maybe not…

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Well, god dam Mikaela.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they… They weren't always his." I don't see what any of this has to do with what we were talking about in the first place.

"You stole cars?" I looked at Sam, clearly with 'Are you stupid?' written all over my face. If only he had turned to see said expression.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." All of this matters, why?

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." He growled out as he looked at her body. Oh god, that's gross and I've had enough of this.

"What does it matter? Her family business has nothing to do with this topic. You seem to think we know something about aliens that do not exist and you just can't accept the truth, therefore, trying to start drama that is completely unnecessary. So why don't you just give it up and stop being a pervert?" So, I might have stepped out a little too far but it wasn't right what he was doing.

"Unless you want to just get locked up, I suggest you shut up." Oh, did I touch a nerve?

"Then how about you learn some manners." I wasn't going to back down.

"You will be don't worry. And you…" He looked back over to Mikaela, "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life, like she will be." A growing beeping noise caught my attention as I was about to interject again. I looked to where the sound was coming from, to see it was some kind of device and the beeping was just getting louder and louder. "It is time to talk!" No sooner had he said that, the SUV we were in crashed into something causing us to swirl across the road, coming to a harsh stop. My heart raced with panic as I threw my good hand out against the driver's seat to help keep me in place.

Not even a second later, a bright blinding light shined around the vehicle making it so I couldn't get a look at what we had hit. I moved my hand to my heart to help it steady itself as the others tried to figure out what had happened and where the light was coming from.

"Big! It's big!" Simmons yelled out as he kept moving around, looking out the windshield and side window to see better.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned to look out the window. What I saw, however, was the answer to my hopes. A metal hand with blue and red paint was closing in fast. I barely had time to duck as the hand broke the window next to me and latched itself up against the roof of the SUV. The others screamed as the glass rained on us. The next second, we were being lifted up…you know you could've just let me out before lifting us up.

"Go, go, go, go!" Where the fuck are we supposed to go? We are being lifted up in case you haven't noticed. "I can't see it! I can't see it!" "Whoa!" I couldn't make out who was saying what as everyone yelled out, trying to see what was going on.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam yelled out, leaning towards the front of the SUV. Do none of you see the metal fingers that are obviously lifting us into the air? "All right! All right!" Suddenly, a faint creaking noise could be heard just under the sound of all the screaming; and barely a second later, the roof of the car completely ripped off from the main frame as we fell back to the ground. I screamed as we fell and barely had time to try to brace myself before we hit it.

The crash to the pavement caused me to bang my bad arm against the arm rest on the door, sending a shot of pain up. I hissed as I brought my right hand up to slightly caress it and comfort myself. That fucking hurt. The blinding light seemed even brighter now that it was shining directly on us, instead of through the windows. The roof of the car, that was still gripped in the same metal hands, blocked out the light for a minute until it was thrown out of the way, allowing me to get a good look at the blue paint with red flames. Optimus…

"You A-holes are in trouble now." Sam leaned forward to tell the agents. I looked over to him raising an eyebrow. "Gentlemen – "

"That's an understatement and too nice for these guys. Assholes, let me introduce you to my good friend here, Optimus Prime." I cut off Sam and smiled seeing the fear on the agents' faces as they slowly turned their heads back towards him.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus spoke. A bunch of agents came out of the other vehicles to surround ours with their guns trailed on Optimus. Even the driver pulled out a gun while Simmons proceeded to just stand there. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." I turned just in time to see Ironhide grab a rail and flip down from the bridge that he and the others were coming from. Ratchet followed Ironhide's lead with a flip down as well, while Bumblebee was off to the side a bit from all the bots and just jumped down into a flip. Jazz differed from the others by just using the rails to jump down from. Ironhide was the first on his feet, coming towards us. He didn't waste a second bringing out his cannons to point at the agents around out, causing them all to start yelling.

"Freeze!" His voice boomed over everyone as he pointed one of his cannons down to the closest agent. I couldn't help the smile that continued to be on my face as I watched from my seat. I don't think I'm ever going to get out just how great of a sight he is. The others walked up to surround the agents, trailing weapons on them as well, except for Jazz for some reason.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Can you please stop repeating yourself? No one is gonna get shot…yet…it is tempting. You're annoying.

"Give me those!" I turned to see Jazz's hand open and pull back as the weapons the soldiers were holding flew towards it. Now that is cool. The bots moved closer as soon as the weapons were taken, to form a circle around us. I caught a glance at Bee as I turned back towards Optimus, he was looking over the whole scene with his cannon still pointed towards the agents. I'd probably have let out a little 'warning' shot if I was one of them. Just to have a little fun. I felt a familiar tingling sensation…run over…my…body…oh shit...I took a glance out of the corner of my eye in Ratchet's direction, to see him looking…dead…at…me…fuck! I'll explain later, I promise…I don't even want to know if Ironhide was looking as well. Ten bucks he is.

"Hi, there." Simmons said as Optimus bent down to be somewhat eye level with us.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked curiously but while still sounding pissed. Trust me, I'm pretty sure he shit himself.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" S-Seven? What is S-Seven? "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Look who doesn't have all the power as he thinks he does.

"Get out of the car." Optimus really didn't seem to like a word of what Simmons had to say.

"All right. Me? You want me to get..." Simmons stumbled on his words.

"Now!" The two agents jumped as it looked like they peed themselves. I had to cough to hide the laugh I couldn't contain.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey." I opened the door next to me and scooted myself out of the car as Sam and Mikaela followed me. I avoided Ratchet's gaze but caught a glance of Ironhide. I knew my arm could be seen, I mean I am out in the open. Let's just say, I won that ten bucks and he didn't look too happy. "All right, I'm...I'm getting out. I'm getting out."

"Can someone please shut him up?" I spoke to no one in particular. I heard the rattle of cuffs and looked behind me to see Mikaela already out of hers and getting Sam out of his.

"You're good with handcuffs too now, huh?" He was really being an asshole and that is the last straw.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela was trying to brush it off, just as she had gotten the cuffs off.

"Yeah." Sam said as he walked away from her. I walked right up to him and slapped him hard. I do love my brother but god he needs to be slapped sometimes.

"You owe her an apology. She can't control her what her father did. So, stop being a dick." Hell, I was given up and adopted by two people, who, for some reason I will never know, hate me, and look at what they did. I didn't ask for it and I know she didn't either.

"Why do you care?" He asked harshly.

"Because this isn't you. My brother is compassionate and understanding, not the asshole in front of me." Or maybe I was wrong about you my whole life.

"I am when it's called for." Sure Sam.

"Well it's not called for now. So, stop with this or you're no better than your parents!" I yelled at him without realizing what I was saying or who exactly I was around. It wasn't until it got super silent that I realized. "Shit." I said under my breath. "You know what just forget it. You wanna be a jerk to her for no reason then fine." The shock that was clear on my brother's face didn't go away even as Mikaela tried to help me out.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" She has a point and see Sam. No reason at all to be mad at her.

"He's never had to. That's why it's so perfect." I turned away from Sam, and started walking towards the bots, as he finally decided to snap back to reality.

"Look, I'm sorry Mikaela. I should've heard you out." He apologized to her. "Jess, wait!" I stopped and turned to him. "What's going on?"

"Now isn't time or place. Just forget it for right now ok? Why don't you go get answers from tough guy over there?" I turned and continued walking. Ratchet was still bent down and offered his hand to me. There was no way out of this one. I got on and held onto one of his fingers as he lifted me up.

"Did they hurt you?" Ratchet asked.

"These guys didn't. I just tripped and sprained it. Nothing serious." I didn't want to say anything right now, but I knew that they wouldn't let it go until I told them something.

"I highly doubt that." Ironhide spoke from beside us. "Why didn't you just stay with me so I could've protected you?"

"There was nothing that you could've done. But you're right, I should've stayed and I'm sorry." I was about to say more but our attention was taken as we heard Sam start talking.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam demanded. I found him facing Agent Simmons with Mikaela next to him.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!" I really don't like this guy.

"Um, I think you got that a little mixed up. Let's see what we have here. My friend here," I patted on Ratchet's finger, "has a gun trailed on you and your men. These two," I motioned to Ironhide and Bumblebee, "have cannons lingering over you all. And last but not least, he," I motioned towards Jazz, "is keeping hold of all of your weapons. So, I think it is we who asks the questions around here, and not you." I finished by pointing towards him. He just looked pissed.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela went on to asking as she gestured her head in our general direction.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked right after. I don't know about you, Sam, but I can live without knowing that answer.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons answered. If any of this goes wrong, we are so going to jail. You know, just saying.

"No?" Sam asked as he started digging in Simmons' pocket.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." That's funny.

"No, taking us from our home unwillingly is a federal offense. Does S-Seven even exist? Cause I've never heard of it." I quietly spoke to the bots around me.

"Not that we know of." Jazz replied. It seemed to go unnoticed by the ones on the ground though. Not that I was complaining or anything. I saw Sam pull out something from Simmons' pocket, something small…granted I am up kind of high so a lot of things look small.

"Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" He asked as he held the badge up for him to see. He and Mikaela turned and walked a few steps away to look at it.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Asshole. Can I shoot him? At least in the leg? That'll make me feel better. Although he does have a point, with Sam at least.

"Ratchet, if you would so kindly please set me down?" I asked as kindly as possible to hide the anger boiling under my skin. He hesitated, glancing at Ironhide, but finally decided to go ahead and set me down. "Thank you." I started walking over to join my brother and his crush.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Detour. I went to walk straight past Sam to punch this jackass, however I was stopped in my tracks as something flew from Bee's…um…private area…and hit Simmons in the head. It looked like a soda can or something. Although nothing was better than what he proceeded to do next. Bee actually peed on him. I didn't even hide the small laugh that escaped me as I watched the scene unfold. It was just too great.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man." Optimus commanded Bee to stop, to which Bee did so. He deserved it though.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons yelled out after Bee had already stopped peeing on him. Bee just shrugged like it was an accident. Sam, then decided to move towards the agents and grab some handcuffs off a couple before coming back to where Mikaela and I were standing.

"Help me cuff them?" Sam asked as he handed us cuffs.

"Um, Sam? I don't mean to burst your bubble but I only got one useful hand." He looked at my arms as I said that.

"Then hold them for us." Really? I just stared at him as Mikaela moved to help him cuff the agents. Ok, I'll give him this one. I walked over and held out a pair of cuffs to Mikaela as she moved to the next, cuffing each agent together. I didn't see the one that helped me earlier, must have went with the other set of cars.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela said as she moved to stand in front of Simmons. Sam had just finished cuffing the last two agents together and Simmons was all that was left.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked calmly.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Oh damn.

"For what?" Simmons yelled, looking appalled about the demand. I would think you would have liked that, after all you were looking over her body earlier.

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela answered calmly after taking a deep breath. Sam went over to stand next to her, while keeping a watchful eye on Simmons. I saw him take off his jacket before I walked around the line of agents to lean against the back side of the destroyed SUV.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." I heard Simmons speak as the sound of buttons ripping off could also be heard.

"Those are nice." I could hear the smile in Mikaela's voice as she said it. I turned to see the end result and found Simmons down to a white undershirt with like a superman logo on the front but it had 'S7' instead of the giant S, along with white underpants with a red design and some words that I couldn't quite make out. "Now get behind the pole." She demanded as she moved forward holding a pair of cuffs in her hands.

"All right." Simmons agreed as he turned to face the pole.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." His little sidekick decided to finally speak up. Sam took the moment to walk forward and put another pair of cuffs on the sidekick's other wrist; while Mikaela finished with Simmons and added the other half of sidekick's cuff to Simmons' wrist, linking them together.

"Does it really matter? We aren't the ones cuffed to a pole, now are we?" I asked with a smile on my face as I pushed myself off the back of the SUV, making my way over to Sam and Mikaela.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons said taking a good look at each of us as he did so.

"He'll hunt you down." His sidekick repeated.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons added. Sam and Mikaela turned and started to walk away.

"No remorse." The sidekick once again repeated.

"Do you have to repeat everything he says? That's pretty pathetic." I said as I raised an eyebrow at the sidekick. Both men shot me a hard glare, to which I smiled.

"Just you wait until I find you." Simmons threatened.

"Sure, I'll be waiting." I smiled as I pretended to tip my hat to them while turning to walk away with Sam and Mikaela. However, my smile was short lived as I caught sight of a small blue light coming from the sidekick's pocket.

"We have got to alert everyone." Simmons tried to whisper to his sidekick. Oh no. Please tell me that wasn't a phone…

"They already know. Speaker." Fuck. I quickly turned around the way we had come, only to see a lot of headlights heading our way.

"Guys! We got problems heading our way!" I yelled out, catching everyone's attention. The four bots in front of me followed my gaze to see the convoy of vehicles that were behind them.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled. Jazz flipped, gun at the ready; while Ironhide slammed one of his cannons into the ground sending a shockwave through the street towards the convoy. Wait…are those fucking choppers?! They have fucking choppers? This low? What the fuck?! I felt my heart rate pick up as they were getting closer. Thanks to Ironhide though, we had a couple spare moments to get our asses out as the shockwave he sent out, blew the tires of the vehicles heading our way.

"Roll out." Optimus commanded as the others started to transform into their vehicles. Ironhide opened his door and I knew he wanted me to get in but there wasn't time. He needed to get out of here.

"Go! I'll be fine I promise." I shooed him away as the others started driving off.

"I'm not letting you get hurt again." Ironhide's voice came from the cab of the truck as the door remained open. I wanted to climb in but it would only waste time. Hell, he was wasting time by not leaving with the others. Yes, we had a little extra time from the vehicles but that didn't stop the choppers.

"Up you get." Optimus told us as he offered his hand for us to climb onto. Sam walked over to my side to help me up, however I couldn't pull my eyes away from Ironhide as he stayed.

"I'll be safe with Optimus, please just go." I begged as Sam helped me into Optimus' hand. It wasn't until I was seated next to Mikaela that Ironhide's door closed and he finally drove off after the others. Optimus lifted his hand as soon as Sam had pulled himself up behind Mikaela and I. He lifted us up to his shoulder for us to climb onto, before he finally took off in a run from the choppers. I positioned myself at the far end of his shoulder against his back plating, trying to find something I could wedge myself into so I wouldn't fall. It was difficult to say the least with my left arm being in a sling and I found myself mostly behind his neck while Sam and Mikaela were more to the side of his face on his shoulder. He ran through streets and behind buildings before deciding to take cover under a bridge.

"Hold on tight." He said as he positioned himself in the support beams of the bridge. Lest to say, I was glad to be behind his neck as it made it a little easier for me to support myself. Although, my breath got caught in my throat as the choppers flew under us and looked around. "Easy, you three." Optimus quietly said to us as we could only hope that they would leave soon. Sam kept moving around while Mikaela kept herself next to me, looking over the scene. The choppers decided to circle back and proceeded to fly under us again. However, Optimus lost his balance for a moment, causing him to slightly jerk us. Mikaela slipped and since she wasn't holding onto anything, she fell. Thankfully Sam was quick to grab her hand while also holding himself up on a piece of metal from Optimus' shoulder.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me!" Mikaela yelled as she gripped Sam's wrist. "Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" She continued to yell. I quickly took off the sling so I could use my arm better and carefully made my way over to where Sam was gripping onto Optimus. I had to jump a slight bit to make it without falling myself but thankfully it wasn't far. Oh, don't look at the ground.

"Hang on!" I yelled as I laid flat on my stomach with one leg on each side of the piece of metal. I grabbed Sam's hand and tried to pull him up. Pain shot up through my left wrist and arm as it protested against being used but it had to be done. There was no way I was going to let my brother fall and not do anything about it.

"Hold on!" Optimus yelled as he tried to move so they could be pulled back up but it back fired and caused me to slip off the side and lose my grip on Sam as he lost his grip on Optimus. We screamed as we fell towards the ground. Well on the bright side, at least the chopper blades won't be the ones to kill us. "No." I heard Optimus yell only slightly over my own screaming. The ground was coming closer fast and I couldn't get my eyes to close so I wouldn't have to see it go dark. Not a second after hearing Optimus' yell, did I see his foot come into view, slowing my fall some and causing more pain in my arm as I hit it and flipped around. This really wasn't my night, at least now I can't see the ground coming.

I managed to close my eyes, waiting for the hard smack to the ground that would either kill me or seriously injure me, but it never came. Instead, I was meet with a smack against a metal hand as it closed around me. I opened my eyes as I felt my body and the air around me finally come to a stop with the sound of metal scraping the pavement, and found myself in the hand of Bumblebee as he laid on his stomach. He was looking back and forth between Sam and Mikaela in one hand and myself in the other, checking to make sure we were alright.

"Thanks Bee." I said as I got my breathing under control. I think I have had my fair share of excitement for one night. The sound of choppers nearing brought me back to reality. We weren't out of the woods just yet. I climbed down so my feet were planted on the ground and walked to Sam and Mikaela, who had already climbed down and walked a few steps back from Bee.

"Stop! Stop!" Sam yelled as he noticed the choppers coming with their lights pointed more towards Bee. Bumblebee quickly got to his feet and jogged in front of us.

"No! Stop!" I joined my brother, as I moved closer to Bee with my hands up. They probably don't give a shit if they hurt me or not but I had to try something. He's a good bot. They shot something at him, hitting his hand. A long rope, or cord thing, attached Bee to the chopper forcing him to turn in that direction, nearly pulling his hand out. Bee's pained cries sent daggers into my heart. "He won't hurt anyone! Please let him go!" I tried to plead towards the chopper, but they were ignored. More choppers came, each shooting the same thing the first had shot into a different part of Bee. They had ahold of each of his hands and at least one of his feet. I was blinded by the lights that the choppers were shinning on him and couldn't make out if they shot his other foot or not.

Bumblebee continued to let out pained cries, while Sam and I went on with our pleas. No one would listen. I could only watch as Bee was flipped onto his stomach forced to stay on the ground. He looked at us and let out another cry, trying to get us to run. Sam and Mikaela stayed where they were, watching with sad eyes as I ran up to Bee's arm. I couldn't reach his hand to try to free him but I had to try. I looked at Bee with fearful eyes. They'll kill him. He's too good to be killed like this. He doesn't deserve it. The pained look on his face broke my heart.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!" I heard someone yell behind me causing me to turn and look. Several agents had guns pointed at Sam and Mikaela as they had their hands up and dropped to their knees. I felt a nudge that moved me a step forward come from behind and turned to look at Bee. He nudged me again with his head, making me take another step away, while letting out a soft pleading sound, telling me to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't abandon them. "I said get down." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and say a gun pointed straight at me.

"Please let him go. Please." I pleaded as I slowly put my hands up. Another agent came from behind the one pointing the gun at me and grabbed my arms to cuff them, however, they didn't seem to see my wrapped arm or didn't care causing me to cry out as another wave of pain shot through. "Please stop!" I yelled as I broke free the agent's hold. Bee cried out as he could only watch. A mist started spraying around us, causing Bee to cry out more. I felt my back hit the barrel of the gun that was pointed at me in the first place as I tried to back away from the agent that had grabbed me. He looked pissed as he stormed towards me, although instead of trying to cuff me again, he just roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Bee.

I turned as best I could to keep Bee in my sights. They were yelling to keep freezing him and spraying this stuff over him. I saw Sam run past me and up to one of the guys that were freezing Bee. He knocked them to the ground and used the gun on the agent. That's right Sam. Show them how it feels. The agent that was holding my arm, roughly pulled at me and I turned to face the direction he was dragging me in. Only to stop dead in my tracks as I was met with the very face that I had hoped I wouldn't be seeing for a while…if not ever, Simmons.

"Found you." Fuck. I didn't even have a chance to say anything as I saw his fist raise up and my world go black. No pain, no cries, no shouting. Just pure silent darkness.

* * *

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Things have finally slowed down with my semester ending and the holidays coming to an end. I have been working on this chapter through out the time I've been away and I finally have it completed. I hope you enjoy. I'm excited to be able to say that I have 100 follows and 123 favorites on this story! That's more than I ever believed I would get. I don't plan on letting you guys down with updates and completing this story. I have so many ideas that will carry on through out the other three movies. Most likely, I will add this next movie that is coming out in a few months as well to my story line. It depends on how the movie is. We shall see. Please continue to give me your feedback. I always love to hear from you guys; and please follow or favorite for more.**

 **Also, just a heads up! I did remove Sideswipe from the tags as I'm not sure I will be bringing him in towards the end of this one or the start of the next. It wasn't easy for me to pick the second bot but I chose Bumblebee seeing as he makes the most appearances so far. I don't want to spoil my plans. But I thought I would let you know.**

 **Thank you so much for reading,**

 **Racerbabe19**


End file.
